Maya Meets Starling
by SpiderFlash
Summary: This takes place immediately after Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This story is connected with A meets justice
1. Chapter 1

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 1

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea. (This takes place after Season 3 in the Arrow timeline with a few things changed.)

Chapter 1

"Welcome back." Laurel Lance said as Oliver, Roy, and Maya walked into the Arrow cave.

"Whoa." Maya said as she looked around the Arrow cave.

"It may not be super fancy but it sure is something." Oliver said smiling. "We need to lay down some rules."

"Like what?"

"Number one, you're not going out with us at night."

"So what will I be doing?"

"Staying here. I know Caitlyn and Felicity taught you a few computer tricks so you'll be helping us with that."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

"Ray said he wanted to see you as soon as you got back to Starling." Laurel politely interrupted.

"Well, it seems I have to be going. Do you guys know where you'll be staying?" Oliver asked Maya and Roy.

"They can stay with me for a while."

"Sounds good to me." Maya said.

"One rule."

"What is it?"

"You and Roy will not be sleeping in the same room."

"I can live with that."

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Oliver said as he left.

"So what do you guys normally do around here when you're not crime fighting?" Maya asked as she sat down behind Felicity's computers.

"We just go on with our normal lives." Roy replied.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's easier to get used to than it sounds." Laurel said smiling.

"So who's been running the club?" Roy asked Laurel.

"Me. But I'm not really the club type. Do you guys want to take a crack at it?"

"Sounds like something that could be fun." Maya said.

"Looks like I found my assistant manager." Roy said giving her a kiss.

"I have to be at the courthouse in an hour so I'll see you guys tonight. My address is on the desk." Laurel said as she left.

"So I guess it's just me and you." Roy said as he picked Maya up and sat her down on his lap.

"Should we try this normal life thing?" Maya said as she twirled her finger in his short hair.

"It could be fun." Roy said as they kissed each other. Roy's hand moved up as if to take off Maya's shirt as the computer started beeping.

"Shit." Maya said smiling. "There's robbery in progress at Starling National. Should I call Oliver and Laurel?"

"No. Let's show them what we can do together." Roy said as he kissed her and then started to suit up.

"So much for a normal life."

"Maya meet Starling." Roy said as went to go stop the robbery.

End Chapter 1.

So what'd you guys think? It's a little short I know. I want to see what you guys think before I commit to anything. So leave a review and let me know your thoughts and ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 2

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 2

"Where's Roy?" Oliver asked Maya as he walked into the Arrow cave with Ray Palmer.

"He left." Maya replied.

"He's at the bank isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you call me or Laurel?"

"You guys were busy."

"Next time call. Maya, this is Ray Palmer." Oliver said as he suited up.

"Hey. Nice to meet you." Ray said as he shook Maya's hand and started to suit up as well. "Felicity talked a lot about you."

"Thank you." Maya said smiling. "Roy, Oliver and Ray Palmer are on their way. How's it going over there?"

"I could use the help." Roy replied in his earpiece.

"We'll be there soon." Oliver said as he threw his hood over his head and him and Ray headed for the bank.

(End Segment.)

Roy, Oliver, and Ray entered the bank through the roof. They found a group of six people in air force uniforms with a red C painted on the right side of the chest. Another group of four of them came running out from the vault carrying two bags of money each. The entire group surrounded the three and pulled out Uzi's from their hips and pointed them at the group.

"Give it up. Accept the inevitable and surrender." One of the people said as he stepped away from the rest of the group and walked straight up to Oliver.

"Who are you people?" Oliver growled as he lowered his bow so it was aimed at the person's heart.

"We are the Catafia. We are the underprivileged. We steal from the rich and give to ourselves." He replied with a smile on his face. Roy noticed one of the Catafia members slowly moving towards Oliver who wasn't paying attention. He fired an arrow into the persons shoulder causing the gun to fall to the floor and go off hitting Ray's suit. His suit short circuited as the group opened fire on the three. They each jumped behind different counters as Roy and Oliver fired arrows at the Catafia hitting them in the shoulder every time. The leader of the group pulled each of his members close to him and threw something on the ground. A cloud of mist filled the bank and blinding the three. When it dissipated the Catafia was gone and Oliver and Roy were left there pointing their bows at each other.

"Fuck." Roy said as they lowered their bows.

"Is everything ok?" Maya asked in their earpieces.

"They got away."

"We're on our way back." Ray said as they left before the cops entered the building.

(End Segment.)

"Are you guys okay?" Maya said as they entered the arrow cave and started to take their suits off.

"Find whatever information you can on the Catafia." Oliver said.

"We're fine. They kind of fucked up Ray's suit though." Roy said as he gave Maya a kiss.

"You okay?" Maya asked Ray.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Ray said as he started to work on his suit.

"Did you find anything yet?" Oliver asked.

"Not yet." Maya replied. "Local and F.B.I. databases have nothing on them."

"Expand your search. I have to be going."

"Where you going?"

"An old friend wants to see me now that I'm back in town." He replied as he left.

"I have a board meeting in 20 minutes so I have to be going to. Maya, it was nice to finally meet and work with you." Ray said as he walked over to Maya to shake her hand.

"You too. Felicity was right about you." She said as she stood up smiling.

"Really? About what?"

"She always said you were smart and cute."

"Oh, why thank you." He said slightly blushing as he left.

"Should I be worried?" Roy said as he walked over to Maya who sat back down.

"Just a little." She replied as Roy pulled up a chair next to her and they started slowly making out. Roy brushed Maya's hair back as she sat on his lap and wrapped her hands around the back of his head.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Laurel said as she walked in with her eyes covered. Maya quickly sat back down as Roy awkwardly adjusted his shirt.

"You're good." Maya said as she started getting back to work on the computer. Laurel smiled as she set her stuff down and leaned against a table.

"I heard about the bank. Are you okay?" She asked Roy.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Who were they?"

"The Catafia. A high school gang from Riverside, California. They're known for vandalism and robbing gas stations but nothing serious like they did today." Maya said as she read from the computer screen.

"Is there anything on why they're in Starling and robbing banks?"

"Nothing. They stopped being active in Riverside a few weeks ago."

"Hold on. A couple gas stations have been robbed in the past few weeks. Can you find out if they did it?"

"Blonde hair isn't the only thing I have in common with Felicity." Maya said smiling as her fingers flew across the keyboard. "Got it. Security cameras from each robbery show the same people in the same outfits."

"Good job. Do you know where Oliver went?"

"Nope. He said he went to see an old friend that wanted to see him."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"I'll be back." Laurel said as she left in a hurry.

"Do you know what's going on?" Maya asked Roy.

"No. Do you want to follow her?" He said.

"No. I just hope Oliver's okay."

"He can handle himself."

"I know. But I'll still worry."

"And that's one of the things I love about you. When's your next doctors appointment?" He said giving her a kiss.

"Three days."

"Do you find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Yep."

"You excited?"

"Just a little."

"What're you hoping for?"

"Somebody like me."

"Oh shit." He said laughing as they started to slowly, but passionately kiss each other again.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 3

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 3

Maya had been craving some Coke and Kit Kats so she decided to walk to the gas station a few blocks away from Laurel's house.

"Will this be all?" The gas station attendant asked as Maya put 2 Cokes and 4 Kit Kats on the counter.

"Yeah."

"That'll be $6.50." He said. Maya pulled out a $10 bill and put it on the counter. He gave her change and bagged her items. Maya was on her way out when 2 white vans pulled into the gas station. The Catafia jumped out and forced Maya back inside. They each pulled out guns as one of them lined Maya, the attendant, and two other customers in a row on their knees. One member stood behind each hostage and held a gun to their head while the others looted the store. As Maya was silently praying that Roy, Oliver, Laurel, or even Ray would show up an assortment of 5 different muscle and sports cars drifted in to the parking lot. The Catafia noticed this and quickly ran out of the door with the hostages to escape. A bald muscular man got out of his muscle car and grabbed a shotgun from the passenger's seat. He started firing as another man, this one had sandy blonde hair did the same but with a small handgun. Maya spotted Roy and Oliver on the roof of the gas station as they fired arrows at both the group of cars and the Catafia. In all the confusion the Catafia managed to escape with the hostages. Both men turned their guns on Oliver and Roy as a familiar looking person got out of a fancy looking sports car.

"Hey, hey! Go get those motherfuckers. I'll handle these two niggas." The person said. Oliver realized who the person was and had a million questions fly through his head.

"You sure?" The muscular man said.

"Yeah. Save the blonde girl. She's the homegirl." The man nodded as the 4 cars took off and left Oliver, Roy, and a whole lot of questions in the parking lot.

"What are you doing here Zay?" Roy asked hostilely.

"Calm down." Zay said.

"Explain." Oliver said.

"Those fuckboys came through L.A. a few weeks ago and shot one of our family members in of their gas station heists. When I heard about what was happening in Starling I had to come. Now, is that good enough?"

"Only we if we save Maya." Roy said.

"Then get the fuck in the car and let's go." Zay said as the three of them got in the car and sped after Maya.

(End Segment.)

"I don't know if you want to tell them your secret but they might find out sooner or later." Zay said as they saw the rest of Zay's family just up ahead.

"Do you trust them?" Roy asked.

"With my life."

"That's good enough for me. Oliver?"

"I'll think about." He replied.

"Hey Zay, Zay." Roman said through a walkie talkie.

"What is it?" Zay asked.

"You know that trick with the balls and the cups?"

"What about it?"

"That's what they're playing. We don't know which van you girls in. They got four vans."

"Run them off the road."

"What?"

"Don't flip them over just forcefully pull them over. Tell the others. I got another way to do this."

"Ok. I hope you know what you're doing." Roman said as he put down the walkie talkie.

"Can you fire those things from a moving vehicle?" Zay asked Oliver and Roy.

"Can you roll down the windows?" Oliver asked.

"That's what I like to hear." Zay said as he rolled down the window. Oliver sat on the door and carefully aimed his bow.

"Get me closer." Zay pulled up closer to the van at the end as Oliver let an arrow fly. The arrow pierced the tire and caused the van to swerve off the road.

"What the fuck was that?" Brian asked through his walkie talkie.

"That was Oliver Queen." Oliver said as he took the walkie talkie out of Zay's hand and handed it back to him.

"That's the og homie. He's cool." Zay said smiling. "Check that van."

"On it." Brian said. Brian pulled over and checked the van. It didn't have Maya or any hostages. He pistol whipped the driver and knocked him out. "No hostages in this one."

"Brian, tie up the driver and leave him there." Dom said.

"Ok."

"Stick with Zay. Zay, you and your friends help Brian. Roman, Tej, Letty and me will take the two up here get the one in the back."

"Got it." Zay said. Oliver and Roy each leaned out of a window and fired an arrow at the vans tires. It swerved off the road and hit a tree. Oliver quickly jumped out of the window before Zay could stop the car and ran over to the van.

He forced the driver on his knees as Roy ran over and opened the back of the van to release hostages. But instead of hostages 2 Catafia members jumped out at Roy with knives. Brian quickly took them out.

"Thanks." Roy said as Brian and Zay walked over to them.

"No problem. Brian O' Conner." He said shaking Roy's hand.

"Roy Harper."

"Guys we have a problem." Oliver said as he walked over to them.

"What is it?" Zay asked.

"This is a trap. The real hostages aren't here. They switched them somehow."

"We have to tell Dom." Brian said.

"Hey Dom." Zay said as he spoke into his walkie talkie.

"What?" Dom replied.

"Turn back around. It's a trap. The real hostages are somewhere else."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright. We're coming back towards you."

"Fuck!" Roy yelled as he angrily kicked the dirt wondering where Maya was.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 4

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 4

Oliver had made the quick decision to tell everyone his secret. He didn't necessarily have to but it was something that needed to be done if they were going to save Maya. After he told them they quickly headed to the Arrow cave where Laurel where was already waiting.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked as everyone walked into the Arrow cave.

"Maya got taken by the Catafia. Zay and the cavalry showed up but they still managed to get away." Roy said as everyone marveled at everything they saw.

"Hey. How's everything going?" Laurel asked as she walked over to Zay.

"Hey. It's been better. Good to see you again." He said as he shook her hand.

"Are any of you good with computers?" Oliver asked.

"That would be me." Tej said as he walked over to Oliver. "What'd you need homeboy?"

"Find Maya."

"Where's your computers at?"

Oliver stepped to the side and gestured to the computer desk.

"Oh damn." Tej said smiling as he sat down at the computer desk and got to work.

"How long have you been dealing with these guys?" Letty asked Oliver.

"Only a few days. What about you guys?" Oliver replied.

"They've been a thorn in our side for a while. Even before we met our mutual friend." Dom said.

"Really? You didn't tell me this." Zay said.

"There's a reason I didn't."

"Which is?"

"The same reason I'm not telling you now. We can't worry about that right now. We have a piece of this family to save. Tej?"

"I managed to track them to an abandoned warehouse a few blocks from here." Tej said pointing to the computer screen.

"Laurel, call Ray. Roy let's go." Oliver said.

"We're coming with you." Brian said.

"No. We appreciate the help but we can handle this."

"No way man, these guys are our problem you get the girl we get the Catafia."

"Listen to him, or listen to me." Dom said.

"Is that a threat?" Oliver said as he walked over to him.

"It's a promise. These guys are the reason we came here. Now we can work together or we can work against each other, either way we're going with you."

"Fine. Let's go." Oliver said as they all headed to go save Maya.

(End Segment.)

"So what's the plan?" Ray asked as he hovered above the warehouse.

"We go in subtly." Oliver said.

"Fuck that." Zay said as he revved his engine and blasted through the warehouse with Letty, Brian, Dom, Tej, and Roman following behind him. Oliver grunted as he and Roy followed behind them on foot with their bows ready to fire. Ray blasted a hole through the warehouse ceiling and crashed onto the floor. All of sudden more Catafia members than the group could count came out from various areas of the warehouse with guns blazing. Zay saw the hostages tied up in the middle of the room in a circle.

"Hey motherfuckers, let's get these people out of here." Zay shouted at Roman and Tej. Roman and Tej ran over as they shot down members of the Catafia. "Let's go." Zay said as he took the hand of a surprised Maya and lead her towards his car. "Get the rest of them somewhere safe." Zay said as he and Maya sped out of their and back towards the Arrow cave.

(End Segment.)

"What are you doing here?" Maya finally asked as they walked into the Arrow cave and Maya almost collapsed.

"Saving your ass. You ok?" Zay asked as he wiped sweat from his eyebrow.

"I'll be fine."

"Is it the baby?"

"Yeah. It's been really, really active lately."

"When's your next appointment?"

"Tomorrow. Thanks by the way."

"Don't mention it. I didn't know you would be here anyway." He said smiling.

"Really?" She said smirking.

"How's everything been?"

"Better now that Wells is dead."

"I heard that. How's Starling?"

"Well, when I'm not being kidnapped it's pretty nice. How's L.A.?"

"Awesome. Have you heard from anyone else?"

"No. You?"

"Barry called me yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What for?"

"He said he needed-"Zay was cutoff when everyone walked back into Arrow cave.

(End Segment.)

"You guys ok?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Maya said. Roy pushed through everyone and practically ran over to Maya. He picked her up and twirled her around and kissed her. He set her back down.

"Are you sure?" Roy asked.

"Yeah. I'm doing even better now." She said smiling.

"Did you get them?" Zay asked.

"A few of them. Police showed up so we had to bail." Letty replied.

"Well we better get going."

"Already?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. We did what we came here to do."

"Well, it's been good seeing you again." Oliver said.

"Same here."

"Thanks for your help." Oliver said as he shook Dom's hand.

"We helped each other." Dom said.

"We'll see you guys again." Zay said as they all left.

"They were nice people." Ray said.

"What's so funny?" Laurel asked as Maya chuckled a little.

"Nothing. I just never thought Zay would be the first one I would see again." She said.

"Who do you think you're going to see next?"

"I don't know. I'm going to call Riley tomorrow and see if she wants to come by for my doctor's appointment."

"How's Josh doing?" Oliver asked.

"I actually don't know. He hasn't called."

"You want me to go check up on him."

"No. He's a big boy Oliver." Maya said smiling.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm going to go home and lay down."

"I'll go with you." Roy said.

"Ok. See you guys later." Maya said as they both left.

"Where are you going?" Ray said as Oliver started to pack his equipment.

"Bludhaven." Oliver replied.

"That's where Josh is isn't it?" Laurel said.

"Yes."

"Oliver…"

"He's the father of Maya's child. He needs to be there tomorrow." Oliver said as he left for Bludhaven.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 5

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 5

(Sunday. 1:30 p.m.)

"Maya!" Riley said as she practically ran through the Arrow cave, almost knocking everything over. Maya stood up smiling and braced herself for Riley's hug.

"I missed you Riles." Maya said smiling as they hugged for nearly 5 minutes. When they finally pulled away Maya stared at Riley for a minute.

"What?"

"Something's different about you."

"I did my hair different."

"No, no that's not it. Oh my god!"

"What?"

"You did it didn't you?!" Maya squealed excitedly.

"Uh, could we talk about this later?"

"Whatever it is it'll have to wait, we have to get to your appointment." Roy said.

"We are definitely talking about this later." Maya said.

"I'll drive." Caitlyn said as her, Maya, Riley, and Roy left.

"Have you heard back from Oliver?" Ray asked Laurel.

"Nothing yet." Laurel replied.

"Should we call him?"

"No. He'll call when he has something."

(End Segment. 1:45 p.m.)

Oliver quietly walked through the streets of Bludhaven running down a lead about Josh. He had heard that the local vigilante known as Nightwing had recently gotten an apprentice. He was walking through the areas where this new apprentice was known to be active during the day. He had worn his hood under his somewhat baggy t-shirt in case he had to throw it on if things got heavy. His plan was to talk to Josh and verbally persuade him to come back. If that didn't work he had a concealed bow strapped to his back with some tranquilizer darts.

"Help, help me!" Someone shouted from an alley. Oliver threw on his hood and ran towards the voice. He saw two men assaulting a young women. Oliver quickly took the bow off his back and loaded an arrow. Before he could fire a man dressed in a blue and black suit jumped down from the rooftops. Oliver recognized his fighting style because he had trained with the same style of martial arts. Both men had noticed Oliver and the other man so one ran towards Oliver and the other took on who Oliver presumed to be Nightwing while the woman ran away. Oliver shot an arrow into the man's chest and he immediately collapsed to the floor. Nightwing hit the other man in the stomach with an escrima stick. The man bent over and Nightwing hit him in the back with his other stick and knocked him out. Nightwing studied Oliver for a minute.

"Good aim." He said.

"I practice." Oliver replied.

"You're the Arrow aren't you?"

"I am. I need your help."

"With what?"

"Your new apprentice. Where is he?"

"Our mutual friend. He talked a lot about you."

"Why did you just use past tense?"

"He's dead." Nightwing said. Oliver was taken back a bit and took a minute to respond.

"What happened?"

"His apartment caught on fire. Police ruled it a suicide. Before they got there I recovered this paper with your name on it." He handed Oliver the paper and Oliver unfolded the paper and read it.

"Thank you." Oliver said after he was done reading.

"He was a good guy." Nightwing said. Oliver nodded as they parted ways and Oliver headed back to Starling City.

(End Segment. 2:30 p.m.)

Riley and Maya sat in the doctor's office in silent while everyone else was in the waiting room. Maya finally decided to break the silence and ask the question.

"You lost it didn't you?" Maya asked excitedly.

"Lost what?" Riley asked as she tried to cover her face which was turning bright red.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah." She said shyly.

"When?"

"This morning. I went into his room and it just kind of happened."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No. I wasn't even planning on telling you."

"What? Why?"

"I wanted to keep it low key until I processed it."

"Well, that was never going to happen. Did you enjoy it?"

"Maya!"

"What?"

"That's too personal for me to answer right now."

"Okay I get it." Maya said as the doctor walked into the room.

"How's everything going today? My name is Dr. Cross."

"Hi." Maya said as she shook his hand.

"So do you know how far along you are?"

"Not really." Maya replied. The doctor started running tests.

"It says here you're three and a half months along."

"Really?"

"Yep. Now let's find out the gender of this baby. Could you lift shirt up please?" He asked. Maya nodded and lifted up her shirt.

(End Segment. 2:45 p.m.)

Oliver walked silently into the doctor's waiting room and sat down next to Roy.

"Hey. You alright?" Roy asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"C'mon I can tell when you're lying. What's wrong?"

"I found out what happened to Josh."

"What happened?" Caitlyn asked.

"He's uh he died." He said as he swallowed hard and Caitlyn started to cry. Roy covered his mouth with one hand. "His apartment building caught on fire and he didn't make it out."

"How are you going to tell Maya?" Roy said.

"I don't know."

"When are you going to?"

"Whenever the time is right?"

"Is there ever a right time to find something like this out?"

"No. There isn't."

"There isn't what?" Maya asked as she walked into the waiting room. Roy sat silent as Caitlyn was still crying and Oliver stood up and walked over to Maya. "What's going on?" She asked as she started to shake a little.

"You might want to sit down." Oliver said calmly as he sat Maya down in the chair next to him.

"It's about Josh isn't it?" She asked as tear trickled down her cheek.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"His apartment caught fire and he didn't make it." Oliver said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Maya's face was covered in tears as the picture of her soon to be born baby girl fell out of her hand and onto the floor.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 6

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 6

(Monday. 8 a.m.)

"You're here early." Oliver said as he walked into the Arrow cave and saw Maya sitting at the computer desk.

"You should really put a fridge in here." Maya said as she ate a Kit Kat.

"Are you okay?"

"You know, I really wish people would stop asking me that."

"That's not an answer."

"It's not fair." She said as she started to cry.

"I know. At least we know he's a better place now."

"How do we know that? I mean, this is a pretty good place down here."

"It is, he's where he needs to be. Things happen for a lot different reasons. Most of time we don't like."

"It doesn't make any sense. Josh was part of the league he was supposed to survive."

"If Wells was living. We changed all that when Wells died."

"You mean i-I killed Josh."

"What? No of course not."

"Josh was supposed to live if Wells lived. I killed Wells so didn't I kill Josh?"

"No, no. Of course not."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Oliver said as Maya wiped her eyes.

"I figured out her name."

"The baby's?"

"Yeah."

"What'd you come up with?"

"Thea Felicity Hart."

"That's a beautiful name." Oliver said as he started to tear up.

"Are you crying?" Maya said as she started to smile.

"Just a little. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Maybe."

"We need to get you in school."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hear anything from your mom." Oliver replied. Maya's fingers flew across the keyboard of the computer.

"Done. I am now enrolled as a sophomore in Starling High school. My first day is Wednesday." Maya said as Oliver started to leave.

"Where you going?"

"To see an old friend."

(End Segment. 9:30 a.m)

"Hello Mr. Queen." Amanda Waller greeted Oliver as he walked into her office at A.R.G.U.S. headquarters.

"Amanda." Oliver said nodding his head.

"You know I have to say, I was surprised you wanted to see me at such an early hour."

"I just wanted to check up on the newest squad member."

"Mr. Minkus? He's doing quite well actually. He's an interesting addition."

"Good." Oliver said as he started to leave.

"Before you go, there's something you should know."

"What?"

"Lyla killed four agents this morning and left this for you." She said handing him a note.

"Diggle's death was not my fault." Oliver said after he was done reading.

"She thinks it was. Fix it. You have until Saturday. You may leave now." She said commandingly. Oliver took a deep breath and shoved the note in his pocket and left.

(End Segment. 11 a.m.)

"How long have you two been here?" Roy asked as he walked into the Arrow cave and saw Maya sitting at the computer desk with Barry eating a hotdog.

"I've been here all morning. He's only been here for a few seconds." Maya replied.

"Of course he has." Roy said as he grabbed a hotdog out of the bag by Barry had brought.

"I came by for two reasons. I wanted to see how you were doing." Barry asked Maya. Maya took her hotdog and acted like it was plane. She then slammed into the desk.

"Like that." She said.

"We'll try and change that. Second of all, I need your help. Do you guys know where Oliver is?"

"Right here. What's going on?" Oliver said as he walked in.

"We think a metahuman might be in Starling." Barry said.

"We?"

"Me and Joe. It turns out there's a lot more metas out there than we think."

"Do you know what this meta can do?"

"He twists the anger of other people."

"What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"He can manipulate people's anger just by looking at them." Barry replied.

"Well, I think I speak for all three of us when I say we're happy to help." Maya said.

"Thank you. I got to let Joe know." He said as he flashed out of the room.

"You guys will have to help him without me."

"Why?" Roy asked.

"I have to go to Afghanistan."

"What the hell? Why?" Maya asked.

"Business."

"When will you be back?"

"Saturday by the latest."

"So you won't be in Philly tomorrow?" Maya asked. Oliver thought about it for a minute.

"Yes. But I'll have to leave from Philly. I won't be coming back."

"Ok. Be safe. I know it's not just business." She said while doing finger quotes. Oliver cracked a smile.

"Is there anymore hotdogs?"

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 7

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 7

(Tuesday 10 a.m.)

A lot of people had shown up for Josh's memorial. Zay, Dom, Letty, Brian, Mia, Roman, Tej, Barry, Katy, Sebastian, Brian, Clarisse, Grover, Annabeth, Percy, Cory, Topanga, Eric, Auggie, Mr. Feeny, Stuart, Riley, Caleb, Emily, Caitlyn, Toby, Spencer, Ezra, Aria, Oliver, Roy, Laurel, Maya, and even Aquaman who was dressed in regular clothing instead of his normal stuff that he wore. Everyone was walking around, either crying or talking in small groups about Josh. They weren't going to start giving speeches until everyone was ready and that looked like that might be a while. Oliver, Zay, Barry, and Ezra had pulled themselves away from everyone else's earshot.

"So we're the only people that know?" Ezra asked as he sipped some wine from a clear plastic cup.

"Yep. To be honest I almost let it slip to Maya." Zay said as he took a bite out of his ham sandwich.

"How the fuck did that almost happen?" Barry asked as he adjusted his tie.

"I told Maya that you needed my help and I almost, almost let it slip."

"She hasn't asked about it has she?" Oliver asked as he threw his plate away that still had a few carrots on it.

"Nah. You think she will?"

"I don't. I mean look at her." Ezra said as they all looked over at Maya whose head was in Letty's shoulder as she was crying and talking about Josh.

"Who's that?" Barry asked.

"Her? That's Letty." Zay said.

"How does Maya know her?"

Zay shrugged his shoulders. "They just met today as I far as I know."

"We can't let this get out. Everybody understand?" Oliver asked.

"I'm surprised you agreed to this." Barry said.

"I had a change of heart."

"Josh should be here." Ezra said.

"We'll see him again." Zay said.

"Hopefully not for a long time." Oliver said.

"Why you always got to be negative?"

"It's one his of best qualities." Barry said smiling.

"So I've been told." Oliver said as Caleb started giving his speech.

(End Segment. 11:30 a.m.)

"I didn't know Josh for as long as most people here, but I consider Josh one of the greatest friends I've ever had." Caleb said. "He was an excellent friend and would've been an even greater father." He said looking at Maya who was now crying on Aquaman's shoulder. "He will certainly be a guardian wherever he is now." "I know we're all sad but I know Josh would've wanted us to talk about the happy times. While we were in Central City, he and I decided to walk around one night because we were bored as fuck and we ended up at this club at the edge of town where they were having a rap battle and it was the first time I ever been at something like that but apparently Josh had done it before in New York. So he went up there and won two thousand dollars. As we were leaving he said 'Man if you think that was good you should hear Riley.' My point is we all have a piece of Josh left in is. Let's make him proud and use it." He finished.

(End Segment. 11:45 a.m.)

"I loved Josh." Maya said as she wiped her eyes. "I know we all did but he and I had something special. We were supposed to have a child. Her name will be Thea Felicity Hart. Josh would've probably loved that name. Josh will certainly live on in her. I-i-"Maya cried as Katy gently walked her away and sat her down. Everyone went back to what they were doing before as a mysterious stranger stared through the window and watched. The stranger snapped a quick picture when everyone was in frame and put their phone away once they finished. Ezra looked up and saw them and started to say something. He stopped once he got a glimpse of the gleaming green ring on the stranger's finger. Ezra got Zay's attention and nudged his towards the window but they were gone before Zay could look.

"Was it who think it was?" Zay whispered to Ezra as Aria walked over to them. Ezra nodded as Aria hugged him with tears in her eyes. Riley had snuck outside when no one was looking to smoke some weed she had gotten from Justin yesterday. She decided to buy from him after she that note in her textbook. She hadn't told anyone about it because it had really bothered her and she didn't want the others to know that it did.

"Can I hit that?" Roman asked as he walked outside and smelled what Riley was smoking. Riley almost dropped the blunt as she took a deep breath and handed it to him. "Don't worry, I won't nothing. Roman." He said as he offered her his hand.

"Riley." She said smiling nervously as she shook his hand.

"This some good shit. Where'd you get it?"

"A friend of mine."

"How'd you know Josh?"

"He was my uncle."

"Really? It hit you close then. That sucks."

"You're Zay's friend right?"

"Yeah. I came in support."

"It was good to meet you." Riley said as she walked back inside and handed him.

"Thank you. I hope we see more of each other."

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 8

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 8

(Thursday 4/2/16. 6:45 a.m.)

Maya was getting ready to leave for her second day of school when Laurel stopped her before she could open the door.

"You don't have to go to school today." Laurel said.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"Roy's taking you to Rosewood."

"What happened?"

"Riley was attacked last night."

"Is she okay?" Maya asked as she sat down and started to cry.

"She's been unresponsive since she arrived at the hospital."

"Who did it?"

"Someone from her school. He was apparently beaten to death by someone before Ezra found her."

"Does anybody else know?"

"As far as I know we are the only ones that were called." Maya stood up and wiped her eyes as she went to go get ready to go to Rosewood.

(End Segment. 9 a.m.)

"Where is she?" Maya asked as her and Roy walked into the waiting room and saw Barry, Zay, Caleb, Ezra, and Caitlyn sitting in the waiting room. Caitlyn motioned for Maya to follow her as Roy sat down next to Barry.

"Are we the only people that know?" Roy asked.

"Along with Toby, Spencer, Aria, and Emily." Zay nodded.

"Do we know who killed that guy?"

"Nope." Barry answered.

"You didn't do it?" Roy asked Ezra.

"No." He answered.

"Would you if he wasn't already dead?"

"Probably." He answered coldly as Conceited walked past them.

"I need Riley Matthews's room." The guys overheard Conceited asked the lady behind the desk.

"Hey." Caleb said as he noticed something poking through Conceited's shirt on his waistband.

"What?" Conceited asked as he turned around as the lady was looking for Riley's room number.

"Didn't you hang out with Justin?" Caleb asked. At this point Zay had already gotten up and stood behind Conceited but he hadn't noticed.

"Yeah. Why is it your business nigga?" He asked as he started to pull the object from his waist. As soon as he spoke Zay swung his right fist as hard as he could and hit Conceited in the back of the head. Caleb and Zay started stomping him as security rushed over. Zay grabbed the object from Conceited's hip waistband which happened to be a gun and shot him twice in the chest. In all of the confusion of the shooting Zay gestured to Caleb that he leave so he wouldn't get arrested. Barry saw Zay's gesture and quickly grabbed Caleb and ran out of there.

(End Segment. 10 a.m.)

"What the fuck was that?" Maya said as she stood up when she heard something that sounded like a gunshot. Caitlyn went to go see what happened as a doctor walked in.

"Are you guys okay?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah. What happened?" Caitlyn asked.

"The hospital is on lockdown right. Just stay in here." The doctor said as she left.

"What is going on?" Maya asked nervously as she sat back down.

"I don't know. I'll text Ezra." Caitlyn said as she pulled out her phone and started to text Ezra. "Oh my god." She said as she gasped and covered her mouth as she collapsed in the chair.

"What?"

"Zay's been arrested."

"For what?"

"One of Justin's friends came by with a gun but Zay and Caleb kicked his ass."

"What was the gunshot?"

"Zay grabbed the gun from him and shot him twice in the chest.

"Oh my god."

(End Segment. 11 a.m.)

Zay had already been taken down to the police station and the police had already left by the time Caitlyn and Maya had finally been allowed back out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked Roy as he ran over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Yeah, we're fine." Roy answered.

"What happened to Caleb?" Caitlyn asked.

"Barry ran him back to your guy's house." Ezra replied.

"We go to go help Zay." Maya said.

"I already called his crew."

"What'd they say?"

"They said they would take care of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. But they said not to worry about it." He said as Maya pulled out her phone and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked.

"I'm calling Letty. I have to know what they're doing." She said as she walked outside.

(End Segment. 12 p.m.)

"What's going on sunshine?" Letty said as she answered Maya's call.

"Yeah you need to stop calling me that." Maya said.

"That probably won't happen. Anyway what's up?"

"What are you guys planning?"

"Don't worry about."

"No I'm going to. What the hell are you guys planning?"

"We're breaking Zay out."

"Who are you talking to?" Maya heard Dom shout from Letty's end of the phone.

"Sunshine." Letty said.

"Hang it up."

"Why?"

"Dom, we could use her help." Brian said.

"Is everything okay over there?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, hold on a sec." Letty put the phone to her shoulder but Maya could still hear everything.

"How?" Dom asked Brian.

"Easy, we have her and everyone else cause chaos that'll get Zay transferred and we break him out the same way we did you."

"Tell her we'll be in Rosewood in a few days." Dom told Letty as he walked away. Letty put the phone back to her ear.

"Hey." She said.

"I heard everything. See you then." Maya said as she hung up.

(End Segment. 2 p.m.)

Oliver ran through the hot and humid streets of Afghanistan chasing Lyla after he had located her an hour earlier. He was silently following her before she recognized him and started running. They weaved through crowded streets and cramped alleyways for about 2 miles when Lyla made a sharp turn and busted down the door to what looked like an apartment building. Oliver narrowly missed turn but ran through the door and up the stairs. He cornered her in a small apartment and raised his bow ready to kill her.

"Put it down!" He heard a familiar voice growl. Oliver turned around and dropped his bow and turned pale white at who he saw.

"I-I saw your body." He stammered.

"You should know better than anyone that it's possible to come back from the dead."

"How?"

"Let's just say I owe Nyssa a favor." Diggle said smiling.

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 9

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 9

(Saturday 4/4/16. 10 a.m.)

"So what are you going to tell Waller?" Diggle asked as Oliver got ready to head back to America.

"That I killed Lyla and her body is in the Indian Ocean." Oliver answered.

"Do you think she'll believe you?" Lyla asked.

"Probably not. That's why you guys have to keep running. Or you guys can come and fight."

"You know we can't do that." Diggle said.

"It was worth a shot." Oliver said smiling.

"We can tell you where we're going if-"Lyla was starting to say but Oliver cut her off.

"No. It's safer if I don't know." He said.

"Fair enough."

"But you know where I'll be. Remember, come to me if you hear anything about the Black Lanterns."

"We will. Godspeed Oliver." Diggle said. Oliver smiled as he gave Diggle one last hug before he left for Starling.

(End Segment. 12 p.m.)

"So when is your friend supposed to be here?" Roy asked Barry. Barry, Roy, Caleb, Toby, Ezra, Roman, Tej, Brian, Dom, and Letty were in Caitlyn's living room waiting for Wonder Woman to arrive so they could break Zay out of jail. Emily, Caitlyn, Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Maya were at the hospital with Riley.

"She should be here soon." Barry answered.

"Well she better hurry up. His transfer's at 1:30." Roman said. All of a sudden there was a loud knock on the door.

"That should be her." Barry said as he got up to answer the door. He opened the door and saw Wonder Woman in regular clothing, so it took a minute for him to recognize her. When he did he immediately bowed. "Thank you for coming Lady Diana."

"I appreciate the formal greeting Mr. Allen but it isn't necessary." She said, nodding. Barry led her into the living room and introduced her to everyone.

"Guys, this is Princess Diana." He said.

"Hey." Everybody said.

"Greetings. You may call me Wonder Woman. Now, what is our plan of action?" She said.

"That's just what I was going to ask." Tej said.

"We leave now. Ambush them on an abandoned road, take Zay and run." Dom said.

"You all got you disguises right?" Brian asked. They all nodded. "Good."

"Where will you guys go?" Caleb asked Dom, Letty, Brian, Tej, and Roman.

"Somewhere with extradition treaty, that's for sure." Letty said. Roman looked at the clock and noticed it was getting closer to 1:30.

"We better going." Roman said pointing to the clock. They nodded and got suited up to break Zay out.

(End Segment. 1:45 p.m.)

Laurel was walking downtown heading to her office from the Arrow cave. She stopped to get some coffee when out of nowhere she heard a gunshot. She turned around sharply gripping her suitcase which held her suit and paperwork. There were two police officers firing blindly into the crowd and innocent people fighting each other. As she looked more closely she noticed the metahuman who could alter people's anger sitting closely nearby with a smile on his face. She quickly ran into the alley and put on her suit. When she came back out there was even more violence and chaos then there had been just a few seconds ago. The man was still where we was before although he was standing now. She started to run towards him before she was hit with a stray bullet in the chest. The man started to walk towards her as he pulled a knife from his jacket ready to kill her. Blood oozed out of her chest as he stood over ready to plunge the knife into her when he was hit by a ray of green light. He was sent back a few feet and crashed into a stone pillar. A man dressed in a green suit flew in and tackled him when he tried to get back up. Laurel's eye sight must've been hazy because she though she recognized him. But she couldn't have right? He was supposed to be dead. Once he had to man subdued he flew away with him. He came back about a minute later and kneeled by Laurel's side.

"Yo-You're supposed to be dead." She coughed.

"You never saw a body did you?" Josh said as he flew Laurel to the hospital.

(End Segment. 2:30 p.m.)

"Can someone explain to me again why we're in a minivan?" Roman asked as they all sat in a crowded minivan as they followed Wonder Woman who was flying in the air a few feet ahead of them.

"We're just here for backup in case she needs us." Toby answered.

"But why couldn't we all be in our own sports cars or something?"

"You really want to get your dumbass back in jail don't you?" Tej said as everyone chuckled.

"There go the bus right there." Roman said trying to draw the attention away from him. Everyone looked ahead and the bus was behind them a bit.

"Let them pass us." Dom told Ezra, who was driving the van. Ezra nodded and pulled the van over. He got out and pretended to check the engine so they wouldn't suspect anything.

"What's going on?" Wonder Woman asked in earpiece as she started to turn around.

"Keep going. We pulled over to avoid suspicion." Barry replied.

"Got it." She said as she kept following the bus.

"So what is she going to do anyway?" Caleb asked. All of a sudden they saw the bus flip over about three times and stop when it hit a tree.

"That was our move." Brian said as Ezra hit the gas. Once they got over to the bus they pulled on their disguises and hopped out of the van.

"Took you guys long enough." Zay said as he crawled out from the rubble. Wonder Woman landed next to Barry.

"Your help is once again greatly appreciated." Barry said.

"Just remember, you are in my debt." She said as she flew away.

"Well I'll see you guys again later." Barry said as he ran back to Central City.

Everybody else hopped back in the van as the sound of sirens started getting close.

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 10

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 10

(Saturday 4/4/16. 11 p.m.)

"Welcome back Mr. Queen." Amanda Waller greeted Oliver as he walked into her office.

"It's done." He said coldly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"If I found you're lying to me you know what I'll have to do."

"What?"

"I'll have the squad take care of you and everyone you spent time in Central City with."

"Do what you feel is necessary but whatever you do, we will come back twice as hard."

"Really?"

"Really."

"How will they feel that you lied to them about their friend? That you betrayed them?" She asked as Oliver breathed heavily through his nose. "You can go now Mr. Queen." She said smirking as he left almost slamming the door.

(End Segment. Sunday 4/5/16. 9 a.m.)

Oliver knocked on the door of Laurel's apartment wondering if anyone would be awake. When he knocked on the door the second time Maya sleepily opened the door and walked away not even realizing who it was.

"It's good to know you missed me." Oliver said as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Maya's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. She immediately turned around and when she did she had the biggest smile on her face that Oliver had ever seen. She ran over to him and gave him one of the biggest hugs he had received.

"Where were you last night? Roy said you were already here when we left Rosewood." She said as she let go of him and sat down on the couch.

"I had to take care of some business." He said as he sat down next to her.

"And what business would that be?"

"That doesn't matter. Hey, are you feeling hungry?"

"I'm always hungry nowadays."

"Is Roy awake?"

"I am now." Roy said as he walked out of the hallway and into the living room.

"You guys want to go get some food?"

"Sure." Maya and Roy both answered.

"So what am I chopped liver?" Laurel asked smiling as she walked in.

"Of course not. Would you like to come?" Oliver asked.

"Actually I have a case today so I have to take a rain check."

"Well, I guess it's just us three. I'll go get ready." Maya said as she walked away and Roy followed her.

"We need to talk." Laurel said seriously as she sat down next to Oliver.

"What is it?" Oliver asked concerned.

"How come you didn't tell me about Josh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know he's a part of the Green Lantern Corps."

"Who told you?"

"He did."

"What?"

"He saved me from the metahuman."

"Did he tell anyone else he's alive?"

"Not that I know of. He said he was going to Rosewood to tell everyone himself."

"You ready?" Maya asked as she walked back in to the room.

"We'll talk about this later." Oliver whispered to Laurel. "Where do guys want to go?" He asked Maya and Roy as he stood up.

"I heard there's this really good waffle place about a block away."

"I guess we're having waffles." Oliver said as they left and he flashed Laurel a don't say anything look.

(End Segment. 11 a.m.)

Roy laughed and Oliver stared in amazement as Maya finished her third set of waffles in what seemed like a few seconds.

"Have you eaten since I left?" Oliver asked.

"It's been like this every day." Roy said casually as he sipped his orange juice.

"It's like I'm eating for two people." Maya said as they all got silent for a minute then burst out laughing. "So now can you tell us where you went?" She asked Oliver.

"No. But there is something else I have to tell you." He replied.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"It's about Farkle."

"What about him?" Maya asked cautiously.

"I didn't take him to Lian Yu."

"Where did you take him?"

"I gave him to A.R.G.U.S."

"You what?" Roy asked.

"What's A.R.G.U.S.?" Maya asked.

"A secret government agency with no good intentions whatsoever." Oliver answered.

"Why'd you give them Farkle?"

"They run a special task force-"Oliver was cut off by Roy before he could finish.

"They run a suicide squad. Why would you do that?" Roy asked.

"We agreed that we wouldn't trust him again but I thought he could do some good elsewhere."

"Why are you telling us this?" Maya asked.

"I just felt like you needed to know."

"You wouldn't tell us something like this without there being a reason." Roy pointed out.

"I can't tell you guys."

"Why not?" Maya asked. "What happened to no secrets?"

"It's just not a good time." Oliver said as Maya slammed her fork down and walked outside.

"It never is." Roy said as he followed Maya. Oliver leaned his head back and took a deep breath regretting the last five minutes of his life.

End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 11

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 11

(Saturday 4/5/16. 6 p.m.)

"Where were you?" Maya asked as Oliver walked into the Arrow cave.

"I went to see a friend." He replied.

"You have a lot of friends."

"I've been told I'm a well-liked guy." He said as Maya smiled a little.

"Is this a mutual friend?"

"No." Oliver answered not wanting to tell her he went to Rosewood. "Where's Roy?"

"He's uh still at the apartment. He wasn't feeling good."

"He wasn't feeling good?"

"Yep."

"But you're here?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"I have no idea."

"Maya…"

"What?"

"Where is Roy?"

"I already told you."

"So if I call Laurel she'll say he's at the apartment?"

"No." She said as she hung her head down.

"Where is he?"

"He told me not to tell you guys."

"What is he doing?"

"He said he went to go talk to Captain Lance." She said as Oliver angrily ran his hands through his hair and quickly headed to try and stop Roy.

"How long ago?" He shouted as he ran up the stairs. Maya stayed quiet as she heard the door slam.

(End Segment. 7:30 p.m.)

As Oliver walked into the police precinct he looked through the glass of Lance's window and saw what looked like a heated argument going on in Lance's office between him and Roy.

"I helped you enough, I'm not helping you enough." Lance said as Oliver knocked on the door. Roy let Oliver in.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"So you didn't put him up to this?"

"Put him up to what?"

"You really don't know do you?"

"I already told you he didn't." Roy said.

"What is going on?" Oliver asked.

"The Catafia broke out of prison a few hours ago and Roy here wants my help." Lance answered.

"How come no one tells me these things?" Oliver asked looking at Roy.

"You're never here for us to tell you." Roy replied.

"My phone rings."

"I don't want to interrupt your visit with your 'friend'."

"Are you two done?" Lance said annoyed.

"Are you going to help us or not?" Roy asked Lance.

"I will do my best to get these guys. But I will not help you. Do your best to stay out of this department's way. Now get out of my office." He said as he pointed to the door. Roy left defeated as Oliver took one last glance at Lance before he followed Roy out of the precinct.

(End Segment. 8 p.m.)

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Maya heard Oliver shout as Roy came down the stairs followed by Oliver.

"I was thinking that he could help." Roy said as he turned around and faced Oliver while leaning against a table.

"Help? Roy, you're lucky we're not in jail right now."

"What happened?" Maya asked.

"You're boyfriend here decided to almost get us both arrested." Oliver said. "Now we have not just one but two things to worry about."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh he didn't tell you? The Catafia broke out of prison and he decided to the person that despises us the most and ask for help."

"I just thought it's time to bury the hatchet." Roy said.

"Look how well that worked out." Oliver said.

"He was just trying to help Oliver." Maya said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Stay out of this." Oliver snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that." Roy said as he got in Oliver's face. Oliver breathed heavily and Roy could feel Oliver's breath against his face. Maya jumped up and put herself in between the two. Oliver stared at Roy for a few more seconds before his phone rang. Oliver backed away and answered it.

"Hello?" He said. Oliver's face changed from angry to an expression neither Roy or Maya could interpret. As he hung up the phone he took one last look at Roy before leaving.

(End Segment. 10:30 p.m.)

"You have a lot to explain." Oliver said as Josh walked up to him at the Bludhaven train station.

"I know." Josh said as they sat down on a bench.

"Get to it."

"The Black Lanterns challenged me to a fight soon."

"Ok."

"It's all or nothing."

"To the death?"

"More than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Shawn and Cisco vs me. The loser gets his Corps destroyed."

"What?"

"I have to get rid of the Black Lanterns for good. This is my opportunity to do it."

"And what if they beat you?"

"Then I want you to know I put up a good fight."

"At least let me help."

"No. This is strictly between the Lanterns."

"Two on one isn't fair."

"I think you know better than anyone fights aren't always fair."

"Who else knows?"

"No one." Josh said as he stood up not wanting to tell Oliver that Ezra had lied to Oliver to protect him.

"You can't do this alone."

"Well, I'm going to. Don't try and stop me." He said as Oliver stood up.

"I won't. But I will be there just in case."

"I guess I can't stop you either." Josh said as he extended a hand towards Oliver.

"No. You can't." Oliver said as he smiled and shook Josh's hand.

End Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 12

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 12

(Monday 4/7/16. 1:45 p.m.)

"So what are you doing today?" Maya's friend Emilio asked her as they were walking out of school. They had gotten out of school early and decided to get something to eat before Maya had to head to the Arrow cave.

"The usual." Maya said as she adjusted her history book on her hip.

"Are you too good for us or something?" Her other friend, Sabrina asked.

"You guys know that's not the case." Maya said as they turned a corner and were only a block away from the burger place.

"Then what is the reason? Are you like a superhero or something?" Emilio asked.

"Sure, she's probably the Arrow." Sabrina joked.

"She is not cool enough to be the Arrow."

"Thanks." Maya said smiling as she hit him in the arm with her book.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said as he rubbed his arm.

"Then how did you mean it genius?" She said as they walked into the parking lot of the burger place. Both Maya's jaw and book dropped at who she saw waiting in the parking lot leaning against the hood of car staring right at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah, i-i-I'll meet you guys inside." She stammered as they nodded and walked inside. "H-how are you here?" She asked as she walked over to Josh.

"We need to talk." He said as he walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door and gestured for her to get in. She walked back over to her book and picked it up and got in the car. Josh shut the door for her and walked around to the other side and got in the driver's seat and drove away. All Maya could do was punch him in the shoulder and start crying. "I know, I have a lot of explaining to do. But I need you to promise me something."

"What?" She said sobbing.

"Don't tell anyone about this." He said. She nodded. "I had to fake my death in order to keep everyone safe. I joined something called the Green Lantern Corps so that I could battle the Black Lanterns."

"Why?"

"The Black Lanterns have to power to raise the dead and well, they already have."

"What do you mean?"

"Cisco, Shawn, everybody else, they're back. But not in the way any of us would want. They want to kill us all. That's why I have to stop them and I finally got to opportunity to."

"How?"

"Friday. It's all or nothing between me, Cisco, and Shawn. I'll destroy the Black Lanterns for good."

"And then you'll come back right?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm a Lantern now, I have responsibilities."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What?"

"You must be a special kind of stupid. You have responsibilities here, Josh."

"We're talking about the greater good here, Maya."

"Greater good? Is the greater good more important than your own child?"

"In the long run, yes Maya, it is."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"The fuck is wrong with me? I care about the universe. Sacrifices have to be made all the time."

"Haven't you made enough sacrifices? I think I know what your real problem is."

"Enlighten me."

"You're scared."

"I'm scared? Of course I'm scared. You probably are too."

"I am scared! But at least I am facing it and not trying to run away. Why don't you trying being a man for once!" Maya screamed as the car was filled with silence. "Take me home. I'm sure you've been stalking me, so you probably already know where it is."

"What about your friends?" Josh asked as he started driving towards Laurel's apartment.

"I'll talk to them later." She said as they the rest of the ride in Josh's car in silence. Once they pulled up to the apartment, Maya angrily gathered her stuff and was about to slam the car door when Josh stopped.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone." He said. She breathed angrily and slammed the door anyway and walked up to the apartment.

(End Segment. 3 p.m.)

"Is everything okay?" Laurel asked as Maya walked through the door and threw her stuff in the corner.

"It's just been a bad day." Maya replied as she sat down on the couch next to Laurel.

"You're home a little late. Wasn't today an early release?" Laurel asked. Maya hesitated before answering.

"I hung out with some friends."

"Which friends?"

"Sabrina and Emilio."

"Are those ones I met the other day?"

"Yea."

"They seem like nice kids."

"They are." Maya said as she got up and picked her stuff up off the floor. Maya walked started to walk down the hallway before Laurel turned around on the couch and stopped her.

"Hey." She said.

"What?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm good."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Maya said as she walked down the hallway and into her room. Maya set her stuff under the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. She breathed heavily and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small razor blade. She pulled up her jacket sleeve and looked over the recent scars that were all over her wrist. She took a deep breath and sliced her wrist in a place that hadn't been cut yet as she thought about her conversation with Josh.

End Chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 13

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 13

(Tuesday. 4/8/16/ 12:30 p.m.)

"So who was that guy you ditched us for yesterday?" Emilio asked Maya as he sat down next to Sabrina at a lunch table at their school.

"He was nobody." Maya answered quietly as she twirled her fork in her spaghetti.

"Nobody? He was pretty hot for being nobody." Sabrina said.

"Can we not talk about it?"

"Why not? Are you cheating on that Roy guy you're going out with with him?" Emilio said trying to joke with Maya.

"Guys, please." Maya said as tears filled her eyes.

"Yeah, stop being a dick." Sabrina said.

"What?" Emilio said as he threw some spaghetti at her.

"Faggot." She replied as she knocked his milk jug into his lap.

"Oh shit." Emilio said as he tried to get up but he knocked his tray on the floor as he did which caused Maya to laugh. "Oh now you laugh." He said as he started to clean up the mess.

"It is kind of funny." Maya said as they heard a crackling sound in the loudspeakers that were in the corner of the ceiling in the cafeteria.

"Maya Hart please come to the front office." Said a female voice that filled the entire cafeteria.

"Want us to come with you?" Sabrina asked.

"No it's cool." Maya said as she gathered her stuff and walked to the front office.

(End Segment. 1 p.m.)

"Is everything okay?" Maya asked cautiously as she walked into the office and saw Laurel standing by the attendance door.

"Can we have this room?" Laurel asked as she pointed to an empty room nearby that only had a few chairs in it.

"Yeah." The lady at the attendance desk said. Maya followed Laurel into the room. Laurel closed the door behind them as gestured for Maya to sit down.

"What's going on?" Maya asked.

"Ezra's dead." Laurel said as Maya collapsed into the chair. "He was shot in the head by a friend of the guy that attacked Riley."

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday. We can talk about this more after school, or you can home now."

"I-I-I'll think I'll stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Maya said as she stood up. Laurel nodded and opened the door and followed Maya out of the room. "Can I get a pass to class?" She asked the lady at the attendance desk. The lady nodded as she started writing something on a sticky note.

"I'll see you at home." Laurel said as she walked out of the office.

"Here you go." The attendance lady said as she handed Maya her pass back to class. Maya nodded and started walking to her history class. She stopped at the bathroom and walked into a stall. She started crying as she tossed her bag in the corner as she sat down on the toilet seat. Tears flowed down her face and into her lap as she pulled her razor blade out of her pocket. As she pulled down her jacket sleeve her phone buzzed in her pocket causing her whole leg to shake. She pulled her phone out to see that Roy had messaged her. She opened the message to see what he had said.

'Hey. Laurel said she told you the news. Just remember that things will get better. I love you 3'

As Maya read the message she dropped the razor blade and her phone and continued to cry even harder than she had before.

(End Segment. 3:15 p.m.)

"Can I ask you guys something?" Maya asked as her, Emilio, and Sabrina walked out of school.

"Shoot." Emilio answered.

"Do you guys mind walking me home?"

"Sure."

"No problem." Sabrina said.

"Thank you." Maya said half-heartedly smiling.

"So what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem a little sad lately."

"It's a little complicated."

"What isn't?" Emilio said chuckling.

"I don't want to talk about it." Maya said as she pulled up her jacket sleeve that started to slip.

"You have to talk about it with somebody."

"He's right. You can't just keep your emotions bottled up." Sabrina said as she put a comforting hand on Maya's shoulder.

"Hold up. Did you just say I was right?"

"It slipped."

"Thank you guys." Maya said smiling as they walked up to her apartment building.

"Hey Maya." Emilio called after her as she started walking up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"You should smile more."

(End Segment. 3:30 p.m.)

"How you feeling?" Laurel asked Maya as she walked through the front door.

"Ok. I'm going to lay down for a minute." Maya replied.

"Ok. We'll talk later." Laurel said. Maya nodded as she walk to her room. She tossed her backpack on the bed and took off her jacket. She had her back turned towards the door as Roy quietly walked into the room trying to surprise her. As Maya turned around Roy's smile turned into a frown as he looked up and down both her arms and saw the cuts. Maya quickly tried to get her jacket back on but Roy stepped in-between her and the bed.

"What have you been doing?" He said worried as Maya tried to hide her arms.

"It's nothing." Maya said as she stared at the floor.

"Nothing? Maya this is serious. Oliver and Laurel need to know."

"No!" She said almost screaming. "They can't know."

"You need help." Roy said as Maya fell to her knees and started crying.

"I can't do this anymore."

"What's going on?"

"I-it's Josh."

"What about him?"

"H-He-He's still alive."

"What are you talking about?"

"He visited me. He basically said he doesn't want me or Thea." She said barely audible through her tears.

"If you're not worth his time why should he be worth yours?"

"I-I don't know." She cried as Roy took the razor blade from her.

"I'll promise not to tell Roy if you promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't do this again." He said as he slipped the blade in his pocket. Maya nodded as Roy kneeled down and gave her a passionate kiss.

Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 14

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 14

(Thursday. 4/10/16. 12:30 p.m.)

"You owe us something." Sabrina said as she sat down next to Maya in the cafeteria.

"Oh yeah. What's that?" Maya asked.

"You owe us lunch." Emilio said smiling as he sat down on the other side of the table.

"Why's that?"

"You ditched us the other day. Remember?"

"I do. How does today sound?"

"Sounds good to me. Sabrina?"

"Where you taking us?" Sabrina asked.

"It's up to you guys." Maya said.

"On some real shit?" Emilio asked.

"Yep."

"Mario's." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Dude, that place is expensive as fuck." Sabrina said.

"Deal." Maya said.

"Wait, what the shit? You serious?" Emilio said.

"Yeah. I owe you guys."

"How you going to get us in?"

"I'll have Oliver make some calls."

"Damn."

"You never told us how you guys met." Sabrina pointed out.

"Maybe later." Maya answered as the bell rang.

(End Segment. 4 p.m.)

"I need your help." Oliver said as he walked into Waller's office.

"May I ask why you have decided to burst into my office unannounced?" She replied annoyed.

"I just told you."

"Why would I help you without getting anything in return?"

"I never said you wouldn't."

"What do you need?"

"I need the squad."

"Mr. Queen,"

"Let me explain."

"This better be good."

"I need the squad."

"That's not an explanation."

"Something's going down and I need them."

"What, Mr. Queen?"

"A battle between the Lanterns. I have a friend who's a Green Lantern, and I have a feeling he's not going to except my help."

"Why the squad?"

"They won't care whether he gives permission or not."

"Where is all this going to happen?"

"Bludhaven."

"Bludhaven? We have a problem in Bludhaven."

"Amanda, the whole city could be wiped out."

"I know."

"You're willing to sacrifice an entire city for just one problem?"

"Haven't you known me long enough?"

"Don't do this."

"I have the power to do what I want. Now leave."

"Amanda,"

"Now." She said sternly. Oliver took a heavy breath as he walked out of her office and slammed the door. Waller smiled slightly as she watched Oliver leave angrily.

(End Segment. 6 p.m.)

"Man, this a fancy place." Emilio said as he, Maya, and Sabrina sat down at their table in Mario's. Which was one of the fanciest and most expensive restaurants in Starling.

"You said this is where you wanted to go." Maya said smiling as she picked up the menu.

"How you going to pay for all this?" Sabrina asked.

"Oliver said he took care of everything, so we'll be good."

"So how did you guys meet?" Emilio asked.

"It's complicated." Maya replied, trying to move away from that topic.

"Everything about you is complicated."

"That is true." Maya said as the wall they were sitting against exploded sending them all three of them flying in different directions.

"Everybody on the ground and don't move!" The leader of the Catafia said as he and his members rushed in through the hole. "I want you all to give up your expensive jewelry and wallets and we'll be on our way." Just as he walked over to Maya and picked her up by her hair, an arrow went through his shoulder. Maya fell to the floor and hit ground, causing her forehead to bleed and her to pass out. Oliver, Roy, and Ray burst through the front door firing arrows and plasma rays as the Catafia started to retreat. "Take hostages!" The leader yelled as he grabbed Maya and ran back through the hole and hopped into a van that was waiting outside. The van sped away as Oliver shot a tracking arrow into the back doors. Ray shot a member who started to grab Emilio. Ray started to fly towards the van that had Maya in it, but Oliver stopped him.

"Later. Get these two out of here." He told Ray and Roy as he pointed to Sabrina and Emilio.

(End Segment. 7:30 p.m.)

"Maya." Emilio said panting as he sat up on the table that Ray had set him on in the Arrow cave.

"Easy, easy. You have some minor injuries." Ray said as he walked over to him.

"What's going on?"

"Oliver you should take this one."

"Where am I?" Sabrina said as she started to stir.

"Stay still." Oliver said.

"What happened? Where's Maya?"

"She got kidnapped."

"What?"

"We're tracking the people that took her right now."

"Wait, you're the Arrow." Emilio said as he noticed what Oliver was wearing.

"I am. And he's Arsenal, and he's the Atom." He said pointing to Roy and Ray.

"Does Maya know?"

"Yeah, she even has-"Roy started to say but Oliver cut him off. "What?"

"That's not our place to say." Oliver said.

"What isn't?" Sabrina asked.

"Nothing. I'm sure Maya will tell you once we get her back."

"When will that be?"

"Umm, probably not for a while. I got bad news." Ray said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, it was just disabled."

"Where was the last known location?"

"A few blocks from the edge of town."

"Roy, let's go. Ray stay here and keep an eye on these two." Oliver said as he and Roy started to leave.

"Mr. Arrow, sir?" Emilio asked.

"Yes?"

"Bring her back safely." He said. Oliver nodded as he threw his hood and left.

End Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 15

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 15

(Sunday. 4/13/16. 9 a.m.)

Everybody had stayed the night at Caitlyn's house so they could discuss the stuff they had received in Ezra's will. But Ezra's will wasn't the only topic conversation that they would be talking about. Oliver, Toby, Maya, Cory, and Barry had woken up before everyone else and they sat silently at the dining table.

"Maya, can I talk to you?" Oliver said, breaking the silence.

"Sure." Maya replied.

"Privately." He said. Maya nodded and they walked out of earshot and into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Maya asked as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Why aren't you using your powers?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you could've avoided being taken by the Catafia twice, but you didn't. And you could've escaped on your own."

"I know."

"Then why haven't you?"

"I-it's stupid."

"Maya, your safety isn't stupid. What's going on?"

"I don't want to hurt anybody."

"What are you talking about?"

"If all the stuff that is said about me is true then I'm very powerful and very deadly."

"Exactly, which is why you should be using your abilities and powers to help yourself."

"You don't understand."

"Then help me to."

"I know that no matter what people are going to get hurt. People are going to die. I just don't want to be the cause of it anymore."

"I get it. I really do. But no matter what you do there comes a time when you're going to have to."

"I don't want there to be."

"I know. Just don't let this cloud your judgement." He said as he walked back into the dining room.

(End Segment. 11 a.m.)

Once everybody had woken up they gathered in the living room. Everybody wanted to speak but no one felt like bringing anything up. After a few minutes of silence Josh decided he had enough.

"There are multiple elephants in this room. Does anybody else want to get rid of them?" He said.

"What the hell happened to you?" Aria asked.

"There we go. Excellent way to start off."

"So?"

"Oh yeah. I had to fake my death in order to protect you guys. It was hard choice, but it had to be done."

"Why?" Riley asked.

"We got to get in to all that?"

"Umm yeah, we do." Cory said.

"I joined the Green Lantern Corps in order to fight the Black Lanterns. The Black Lanterns had the ability to resurrect the dead and they did. Cisco, Hannah, Shawn, everyone that had died had been resurrected. But not in a good way like Sebastian. Their hearts were filled with hatred and they wanted to kill us." Josh explained.

"Are they still out there?" Katy asked.

"No. The Black Lanterns have been destroyed and everyone else is back in their graves."

"How?" Oliver asked.

"Yesterday I destroyed them. But in doing that I also destroyed the Green Lanterns." Josh said.

"Bludhaven was completely destroyed. They said there was no survivors." Maya said as she started to cry.

"I had some unexpected help."

"From who?" Caleb asked.

"I believe they called themselves the Suicide Squad." Josh said.

"So what happens now?" Roy asked.

"Well, I believe there's one more elephant to get rid of before we move on to Ezra." Josh said as he looked at Caleb and Cory.

"There's nothing to discuss. Riley's coming back to New York." Cory said.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Don't argue."

"Dad, it wasn't his fau- Wait a minute." She said looking at Josh.

"What?" Josh asked.

"It was you."

"What was me?"

"In the alley. The glowing ring and the giant fist. That was you."

"It was."

"Why?"

"Why? Just because you thought I was dead doesn't mean I couldn't protect you."

"None of this changes the fact that Riley is not staying in Rosewood anymore." Cory said.

"Give me one more chance. I promise that I'll protect her better." Caleb pleaded.

"No. I already gave you a chance. You broke my trust and your promise."

"He's right." Josh said.

"Dude." Caleb said.

"But, you haven't given me a chance." He said turning towards Cory.

"What do you mean?" Cory asked.

"What I'm saying is, yes, you gave a Caleb a chance to watch over Riley and you feel he didn't. Whatever. Give me a chance. Ezra gave me a key to his apartment, so I'll be staying here. Let me watch her." He explained. Cory thought about it for a minute. He then looked between Caleb and Riley then at Caitlyn.

"Promise you'll keep a better eye on here?" Cory asked her.

"Promise." Caitlyn said.

"Are all the elephants gone now?" Toby asked Josh.

"I believe so." Josh answered.

"What do we do now?" Emily asked.

"I have an idea." Spencer said.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"We go over what we were given. Separately."

"Sounds good to me." Barry said.

"Hopefully we can all figure this out." Aria said.

End Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 16

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 16

(Monday. 4/14/16. 7 a.m.)

"So what're you going to do today?" Maya asked Roy as they walked to Maya's school.

"I don't know. I'll probably go to Rosewood." He replied.

"Without me?"

"Yep."

"You suck." She said smiling as she punched him playfully.

"It's not my fault you got school. Plus, I want to check out this storage unit by myself."

"Do you have any idea what's in it?"

"No. None at all. We really weren't as close as most people in the group."

"Are you sure I can't go with you?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He said smiling.

"But you got to see what I got."

"Maya."

"Ok fine." She said as she gave him a kiss and walked into the doors of the school.

(End Segment. 12:35 p.m.)

"We're eating on the bleachers today." Sabrina said as she walked up to Maya and Emilio as they were in line getting their lunch.

"Why?" Maya asked as the lunch lady handed her a tray with a hamburger and some cheap fries on it.

"Did you really just ask that?" Emilio said as he grabbed his food and they started walking towards the bleachers.

"He's right. You have a lot of explaining to do." Sabrina said.

"That's the second time you've said I was right."

"You better shut the fuck up."

"Or what?"

"Or I'm not going to let you get up on some of this lean." She said gesturing to her backpack.

"You brought that to school?" Maya asked her.

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do if you get caught?"

"I don't know." She said as they went to the very top corner of the bleachers and sat down.

"Make us a cup of lean while Maya tells us a story." Emilio said.

"What do you guys want to know?" Maya asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"About what? How much did Oliver tell you?"

"Everything. Wells, Josh, your powers. Why didn't you trust us?"

"It's not that I didn't I trust you guys, it's that I didn't want you guys to get hurt." Maya said as gestured for Sabrina to hand her the lean. Sabrina took a quick sip before passing it over.

"How would we get hurt?" He asked as Maya gave him the lean once she was done taking a drink.

"I don't know. But if this Darkseid is still after us even after we changed the timeline I don't want anything to happen to you guys." She said as she blinked her eyes a few times.

"Good shit huh?" Sabrina said she laughed.

"You got 7-up this time didn't you?" He said as he gulped down the cup.

"God damn, you are going to be fucked up by the end of the day." Sabrina said as they heard the bell signaling the end of lunch.

"That's the point." He said smiling as they walked off the bleachers.

(End Segment. 1 p.m.)

Roy walked up to the extremely large storage locker that Ezra had given him the keys too. When he first put the key in it wouldn't unlock. He shook the lock a little bit as he tried to pull the key back out. As soon he tugged the key it started to get incredibly hot. He quickly pulled his hand back as the lock somehow started to swallow the key. As soon as the key was fully in the lock, the door lifted up and opened. It took a minute for him to process what he saw before he walked in. In the middle of the room was an old car which Roy had recognized as a Delorean. On the left side of the car was a work bench with various blueprints and scattered papers and pictures covering the surface. On the right side was a small table with a laptop that had a note on top of it. He walked over to the table and picked up the note and started to read.

'Roy, I know there must be a lot of questions about how I knew about my death. This is it. An old friend of mine and another friend of his built a time machine. This isn't the original that they had built though. That one was destroyed. This is one I had built myself after I went through my friend's attic and found the blueprints. I've had a lot of fun in this thing, but I also used it to help people amongst other things. I know you're probably asking how could I know about my death, but still be alive? I haven't been working alone. I've been working with someone else in Rosewood for a while. They do not know that I'm giving you the machine. As far as they know, it has been destroyed. I don't want this destroyed. I want you to keep my legacy going and keep helping people with the machine. In the computer is instructions on how to work it. Whatever you don't save me.'

End Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 17

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea. (When Roy and Caleb are using the Delorean I'll mark the segment with D.T.J.)

Chapter 17

(Mid-2014. D.T.J.)

"This has got to go perfectly." Roy told Caleb as he parked the Delorean next to a school bus about two blocks away from a giant crowd.

"I know, I know." Caleb said as they threw their hoodies over their heads and headed for the crowd.

"Are you doing this or am I?"

"The only reason we're doing this is because I messed up the timeline, you go ahead and do this."

"Aight, so I take the purse and you yell 'Stop that guy.' Right?"

"Yep."

"Let's hope this works." Roy said as they moved their way into the crowd being careful not to be seen by anyone. As soon as Roy passed Farkle, Shawn, and Maya he started looking for Iris. Caleb stood a few feet behind Maya waiting for Roy to snatch Iris's purse. When Roy spotted Iris he gave Caleb a silent nod. Caleb nodded back and Roy grabbed the purse and took off.

"Stop that guy!" Caleb yelled as Roy ran past Shawn. After he yelled he slipped into the crowd and headed back for the Delorean.

"Guys, come on." Shawn said as he chased after Roy. Roy spotted Cory, Lucas, and Riley up ahead. Roy let himself get tripped by Lucas so that he could drop the purse. Cory bent down to pick up the purse, his hand inches away from Roy's face. Roy quickly got up and ran back to the Delorean.

"You good?" Caleb asked Roy as he came running up to the Delorean, panting.

"Yeah. We should get going." He replied as they both hopped in the Delorean.

(End Segment. Wednesday. 4/16/16. 12:30 p.m.)

"You okay?" Sabrina asked Maya as Maya buried her head in the lunch table. Maya didn't respond but lightly groaned instead.

"What's wrong with her?" Emilio asked as he sat down next to Maya.

"I don't know. She's been like this most of the day."

"It's probably morning sickness or some shit."

"Why would she hav- oh yeah, never mind."

"Were you seriously just about to ask that question?"

"Suck a dick."

"Would you guys just make out already?" Maya said as she sat up.

"Rise and shine cupcake." Emilio said smiling.

"You good?" Sabrina asked.

"Roy's an asshole." Maya answered.

"What'd he do?"

"I feel like he's been avoiding me lately. Ever since he got that Delorean he's been spending a lot of time in Rosewood."

"You think he's cheating?"

"I don't know, I just know he's hiding something from me."

"Why don't you have Riley spy on him?"

"I tried but Riley says she never sees him."

"Tell him straight up how you feel." Emilio said.

"No." Maya said quietly.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to push him further away."

"I don't know him that well, but what I do know is that he loves you." Sabrina said.

"You could always have Oliver talk to him for you." Emilio added.

"Maybe." Maya said.

"Closed mouth don't get fed."

"I know, I know. You got any lean?" Maya asked Sabrina.

"Nah, but I got some of those gummy bears." She said pulling out a small plastic bag.

"How many you got?"

"4 medium, 5 large. It's on the house." Sabrina said as she handed Maya the bag.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Get this Roy situation handled." She said. Maya nodded as she popped one in her mouth and the bell rang.

(End Segment. 1:45 p.m.)

"Are you sure nobody saw you face?" Caleb asked Roy as Roy wrote down what they had done.

"Yeah, what else did you do?" Roy replied.

"Nothing. As soon as I yelled I slipped back to the car. Why do we have to write this stuff down anyway?"

"Well with you messing up the timeline we have to make sure we know every single thing we've done."

"Are you going to let that go anytime soon?"

"No, no I'm not."

"It was a mistake."

"Yeah, a big one. Not even one day after having this and you fucked everything up."

"I was trying to set things right."

"Set things right? With what you did, we may have never even met you guys from Rosewood."

"So what?"

"Really dude?"

"If I remember correctly you brought me into this."

"I did. Because I thought you would want to help people."

"I do. So why don't you understand?"

"We can't waste time on personal vendettas and crusades."

"Don't act like you don't want to do the same for Thea."

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"Right now. Get the fuck out." Roy said as he opened the door to the storage locker. Caleb took one last look at Roy trying decide whether or not he should take the laptop and run. He decided against and left the storage locker. Roy closed the door behind and collapsed in a steel folding chair. Caleb hadn't been wrong. He had thought about going back and saving Thea. That's the first thing he wanted to do. But when he saw what happened when Caleb decided to do his own thing, he decided it was best to stick to the script. He thought about which one of his friends could've been the one helping Ezra but nobody seemed like they were the one. A lightbulb then went off in his head. He would go back and find out. He wouldn't do anything or make any interactions but he would simply observe who had helped Ezra and then go to them for help. Nothing would change. He thought about bringing Caleb but decided not to. They needed time to cool down. He grabbed the laptop and opened the door to the Delorean. He sat down in the driver's seat and punched in the date that he was going back to.

End Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 18

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 18

(Friday. 4/18/16. 2:00 p.m.)

"Is everything okay?" Roy asked Oliver as he walked into the Arrow cave.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Oliver replied.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been spending a lot of time in Rosewood lately."

"So that's what you want to talk about?" Roy asked. Oliver nodded his head waiting for Roy to explain. "Where you have you been? That's the real question."

"This isn't about me."

"It is now. You have no right to talk about me not being around."

"No right? When a problem is brought to my attention I attend to address that problem as soon as possible."

"And how long ago did Maya actually talk to you before we got where we are now?"

"Let's be adults about this."

"Ok. You go first."

"As I said before this is not about me."

"Then I don't want to hear another word." Roy said as he started to leave.

"Roy." Oliver said sternly. Roy turned around just as he opened the door. "We're not done." Roy ignored him and slammed the door. Oliver slammed his fist on the desk in anger.

(End Segment. 3:15 p.m.)

Roy decided to surprise Maya and pick her up after school before they had leave for Rosewood to watch Josh's rap battle. As he stood outside the school he noticed someone behind a tree watching him. He didn't think anything of it at first but eventually walked towards the tree to see who it was. As he got close the person took off running. He noticed they were wearing a familiar piece of clothing. He was about to go after them before he heard Maya call his name.

"Roy!" Maya said surprised. He turned around smiling but racked his brain to try and figure out who he saw.

"Hey." He said as he gave her a kiss.

"What're you doing here?"

"I thought this would be a nice surprise before we left for Rosewood."

"What are you guys going to Rosewood for?" Emilio asked.

"Josh has this big rap battle thing. Loser and his friends leave town." Roy replied.

"Shit."

"Yeah, he'll probably win."

"Is he good?" Sabrina asked.

"One of the best." Maya answered.

"Can we come?"

"Sure. Is Oliver coming?" Maya asked Roy.

"I don't know. But I know Laurel's coming." Roy answered coldly.

"Did he talk to you today?" Maya asked. Roy ignored the question and kept walking. Maya gave Sabrina a worrisome look but Sabrina tried to give her a reassuring look.

(End Segment. 10 p.m.)

"Riley!" Maya said excitedly as she ran over to Riley. Riley and Maya gave each other the same hug they always did when they saw each other. Everyone stood gathered in a giant circle in front of the stage waiting for Josh and Justin's friend to come out.

"How've you been?" Riley asked as they pulled away from each other.

"Good, good. You?"

"My back feels like shit."

"These are my friends Sabrina and Emilio." Maya said as she introduced them to everyone.

"Nice shirt." Toby said as he shook Emilio's hand, looking at his Spiderman shirt.

"I'm a huge comic book fan." Emilio said smiling.

"Oh shit. Two nerds in one building." Spencer said.

"I think it's starting." Aria said excitedly as people started filling the stage.

"Are you guys with Josh Matthews?" A skinny guy wearing a hat that had letters K.O.T.D. written on it at the top.

"Yeah." Caleb answered.

"He wants y'all up on stage as his hype crowd." The guy said as he helped them up on the stage. They looked at the crowd amazed at how many people showed up.

"Hey guys." Josh said as he walked out from behind the curtain and stood next to them.

"You ready for this?" Aria asked him.

"Yep." He answered a little nervous as the host introduced both Josh and his opponent who went by the name Arsonal. Josh won the coin toss so that meant Arsonal had to go first.

"Arsonal's a household name, a known fact that'll get you far. Shoot at ya whip, bullets will flip ya car. I grip ya jaw with a fucking Jiu-Jitsu claw. I'm a G, keep it a hundred and three. Sent a new mission, a stool pigeon gotta be hit, with a mac truck. So I'ma play the mac truck guess who got the pigeon role? You ain't supposed to kiss and tell but I kiss and told. Hey, ya nieces hole is deep enough to hide a fishing pole." He finished as he pointed to Riley. His hype men and the crowd made a lot of noise as the host pointed to Josh, signaling that it was his turn.

"To get at this faggot I ain't have to do no research on him. They kept calling my phone like, 'Yo I got mean dirt on him.' You still live at home and you broke with no wealth. I'm palming the heat and the toaster will spark ya. The chrome ruger will drop this dude like Antonio Tarver. Now you know he's a goner, I got bars like a charged phone. I'm a hard stone, you rough as a brillo. Nah you that skittles type you bout as dangerous as Sisqo…in a pillow fight!" Josh finished as they all went crazy and nearly caused the entire building to go deaf. The host raised Josh's hand in victory which meant Arsonal and all of his and Justin's friends had to leave Rosewood as soon as possible. Aria was so excited she forgot that everyone was there and walked over to Josh and kissed him with excitement. Everyone one stared at the two, shocked, as Maya walked out of the building with a blank expression.

End Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 19

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 19

(Sunday. 4/20/16. 11:30 a.m.)

Laurel, Roy, and Ray were in the Arrow cave discussing a break in at Starling National Bank when Maya came in and walked over to them.

"Hey. It's good to see you." Ray said smiling. Maya nodded towards him and smiled.

"Is everything ok?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know that I'm hanging out with some friends today." Maya replied.

"You spend two days in bed and the first thing you do is hang out with friends?" Roy said jokingly.

"Do you want to talk about it yet?" Laurel asked Maya. Maya looked down at the floor and shook her head.

"We're all here when you want to." Roy said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Could you come with me to my doctor's appointment tomorrow?" Maya asked Laurel trying to get away from the Josh subject.

"Yeah, no problem." Laurel said smiling.

"Thank you." Maya said smiling as she started to leave.

"Maya." Roy called after her. She turned around as she had her hand on the door handle. "I love you." Maya blew him a kiss as she closed the door and left.

(End Segment. 12:45 p.m.)

Oliver ran through the tall grass as bullets flew past him narrowly missing his head. He loaded an arrow in his bow as he turned around and fired hitting one of his chasers in the chest. A few miles up ahead Oliver started to hear a helicopter in the distance. He took a quick a left and dived into the brush. His attackers kept running straight firing blindly hoping they would clip Oliver. Oliver stood and fired arrows, hitting every single one of his attackers in the back of the head. Oliver walked over to the bodies to search them as the sound of the chopper got closer. He kicked one of the bodies in frustration after not finding what he was looking for.

"You find it sweetie?" Cupid asked as Farkle landed the helicopter.

"It's not here." Oliver replied.

"Where else it could be?" Farkle asked as he walked over to them.

"Was that village fully checked?"

"Top to bottom."

"We're going back."

"We already fucking checked."

"If it's not here than it must be there."

"Alright. You're the boss." Farkle said as the three hopped back in the helicopter.

(End Segment. 2:30 p.m.)

"I thought you were hanging out with your friends today?" Roy asked as Maya walked into the apartment.

"I am. It's getting a little cold so I'm grabbing my jacket." She said as she went into her room and quickly grabbed her jacket. As she was leaving she took a look at Roy and decided to do something she didn't want to. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." Roy said Maya sat down on the couch and Roy sat down next to her.

"What is it?"

"It's about Josh."

"What about him?"

"Before he came back he visited me and told me what was going down."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He basically said he doesn't have time for me or Thea but then he turns around and gets with Aria."

"He didn't know whether he would live or die."

"I know, I know. But it still pisses me off."

"He is an adult Maya. He makes his own choices."

"Are you defending him?"

"Of course not. I'm just trying to make the point that you don't have to worry about him. He's his own person."

"But he also has a huge responsibility."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Is it going to piss me off?"

"Probably."

"What?"

"It sounds like you're jealous."

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"That Josh isn't in love with you like he used to be."

"No of course not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. He can make his own choices and so can I. I choose you because I love you."

"And I love you."

"Good." She said smiling as she kissed him and quickly left to avoid any more questions.

(End Segment. 8:00 p.m.)

Ray was flying above Starling looking for a dark black van that was spotted at the break in at Starling National and was spotted again circling A.R.G.U.S. headquarters. "Am I the only one who can't wait for Oliver to come back?" Ray asked.

"No, no you're not." Roy said as he drove his motorcycle towards A.R.G.U.S. headquarters.

"Where is he anyway?" Laurel asked as she kept watched Roy from the cctv cameras as she sat in the Arrow cave.

"Hell if I know."

"Where's Maya?"

"Still hanging out with her friends. She said she'll be home at 10."

"Uh guys, we got something." Ray said as he hovered a few hundred above A.R.G.U.S. headquarters.

"Do you see them?" Roy asked.

"Yep."

"Where?"

"Westside. It's parked under a tree not moving with no lights on."

"I'm a block away. Get ready for some shit." Roy said as he spotted the van. He hopped off the motorcycle and parked it in an alley. He adjusted his hood and aimed his bow at the van. Before he could fire an arrow 3 men carrying 2 assault weapons each, wearing black suits hopped out and aimed 6 MG36's at Roy. The men stared at Roy with their fingers on their triggers as Ray fired a blast of plasma at the van causing it to explode sending the 3 men flying in different directions. Roy walked over to one of the men who had landed close to him and aimed his bow at the man's heart. "Why are you here?"

"Your friend is on a suicide mission." The man said as he coughed up a little bit of blood.

"What are you talking about?"

"We were on the same team Mr. Harper." He choked out as he died at Roy's feet.

"Hey! Hey!" Roy said as he kicked the ground in anger realizing the man had died.

"Is he dead?" Ray asked as he landed next to Roy. Roy nodded as he went and grabbed his motorcycle. "Did he say anything?"

"Nothing much. All I know is Oliver needs to get back as soon as fucking possible." He said as they headed back to the Arrow cave.


	20. Chapter 20

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 20

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 20

(Tuesday. 4/22/16. 12:30 p.m.)

"I have a lot to tell you guys." Maya said as she sat down next to Sabrina and Emilio.

"You usually do motor mouth." Emilio said.

"Stop acting like a cock." Sabrina said as she smacked him in the back of the head. "You were saying?" She said as she gestured for Maya to talk.

"Drama news or baby news?" Maya asked them.

"Go with the simple shit first."

"The baby's due September 25th."

"Awww." Sabrina said.

"Cool, cool. Now get to the drama." Emilio said smiling.

"Fucking drama queen."

"Anyway, Aria wants to talk to me after school." Maya said.

"Is that the one girl who kissed Josh?"

"Yep."

"So what're you going do?"

"I'm going to talk to her. See what she has to say."

"You should fuck her up." Emilio said.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere sucking dick?" Sabrina asked as Maya started to laugh. The bell rang before Emilio could comeback. They hugged each other and went off to their separate classes.

(End Segment. 1:45 p.m.)

"Any news on Oliver?" Roy asked Ray as he walked into the Arrow cave.

"None." Ray replied from behind his A.T.O.M. suit.

"Damn. Laurel having any luck?"

"Not that I know of. I was thinking Oliver wouldn't do something like this without telling anyone right?"

"Yeah, but he didn't tell any of us."

"What if he went against his own interests?"

"You thinking he was kidnapped?"

"No, no. What if he was sent on some kind of mission or something?"

"Who would." Roy stopped himself midsentence and stared at Ray.

"Exactly."

"So are you talking to Waller or am I?"

"I figure it'll take the both of us to get past security and to get her to talk."

"True. So when are we going? It better be soon."

"It will be."

"Tonight?"

"If I get the suit fixed by then."

"What's wrong with it?"

"The plasma blasters are having a little problem."

"Will me helping speed up the process?"

"Yeah."

"Aight. Let's get this over with." Roy said as he rolled up his sleeves.

(End Segment. 4:00 p.m.)

"Thanks for coming." Aria said quietly as Maya sat down across from her in the booth at the burger place in Starling that Maya loved.

"Yeah, so?" Maya replied annoyed.

"I want to apologize for the other night."

"Took you long enough."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, you did, congratulations."

"I really am sorry Maya. I seriously didn't mean to hurt our friendship in anyway."

"No friend would do something like that."

"He was there for me when no one else was, Maya. He understands me." Aria pleaded. When she said that a look of understanding flashed across Maya's face.

"I may not like it but I understand." May replied.

"So you're not mad?"

"Oh no, I am. But you need him. That I understand."

"Will you forgive me?"

"Eventually."

"I never meant for anything like this to happen."

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't bring your lovey-dovey romantic shit around me."

"We won't."

"Ok."

"Thank you." Aria said as she got up and gave Maya a hug. Maya sighed heavily.

"Ride or die." She said as she hugged Aria back.

(End Segment. 8:00 p.m.)

"Are you guys insane?!" Laurel screamed as Roy and Ray got done explaining their plan on how they were going to break into A.R.G.U.S.

"Just a little bit." Ray said.

"So will you help?" Roy asked.

"Absolutely not. You guys are not going through with." Laurel said.

"We need to know where Oliver is and Waller isn't going to let us know willingly."

"Why don't we just hack into their network or something?"

"We can't do that shit."

"Ummm speak for yourself." Ray said as he sat down behind the computer and started to hack into A.R.G.U.S.

"Oh you change sides that quickly?" Roy said jokingly.

"If it'll save me the plasma rays."

"How's Maya doing?" Laurel asked Roy.

"Good. She talked to Aria today." Roy replied.

"How'd that go?"

"Surprisingly well apparently."

"Guys. I'm in." Ray said triumphantly.

"Bullshit." Roy said as he looked at the computer screen. "Well, god damn."

"So what I'm looking for?"

"Try looking for anything mentioning Oliver's name."

"There's nothing containing anything about Oliver Queen."

"Try looking for anything about the Arrow." Laurel said.

"Genius!" Ray said as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

"Find anything?" She asked as Ray's jaw dropped on the floor.

"Yep. It doesn't look too good."

"What is it?"

"He was sent on a mission with the suicide squad."

"Where?"

"Vietnam. That's as far as I could get."

"I think we all know what we have to do now." Roy said.

"Which is?" Laurel asked.

"We go to Vietnam."

"Vietnam is huge. We wouldn't even know where to look. Can you try and find out more?" Laurel asked Ray.

"I'm trying but the deeper I get the more complicated the security gets." Ray replied.

"I told you it would've been easier if we had just broken in." Roy said.

"Oh shit."

"What? What's going on?"

"Something's happening." Ray said as the computer screen started to bug out.

"What the hell's going on?"

"They found out we were in."

"Oh no, no, no. They can't."

"They did." Ray replied as the computer screen went black and suddenly imploded.

End Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 21

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 21

(Thursday. 4/24/16. 1:45 a.m.)

Maya had woken up screaming in a cold sweat next to Roy not knowing where she was. She sprang out of the bed and noticed Laurel and Ray sleeping in the bed next to her. She calmed down when she heard a knock at the door. The three that were amazingly still asleep stirred as Maya quietly went and answered the door.

"Is everything ok?" Aquaman asked her.

"Yeah. I just forgot where I was." Maya replied.

"Are you going to be able to get back to sleep?"

"Probably not."

"Follow me." Aquaman said as Maya started to follow him. The group had asked Aquaman to keep them safe and hidden after A.R.G.U.S. had found out they had hacked their system. Aquaman did and even agreed to help them fight if A.R.G.U.S. found out where they were. He also granted them the ability to breathe underwater so they could live temporarily in Atlantis. The group still did not know why Oliver was sent on a mission in Vietnam with the suicide squad. Aquaman led Maya into an area which had a few stone benches overlooking the beautiful underwater city. "Did a dream wake you?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a hunch. Do you want to discuss this dream?"

"I saw my friends Farkle, Oliver, and some redheaded girl that I don't know being burned alive."

"I know you friends and their companion can take care of themselves."

"Their screams were so real." Maya said as she shivered. Aquaman put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"My people and I will do whatever it takes to find your friends and bring them here safely."

"Thank you." Maya said as she yawned.

"None needed. Now get some rest." Aquaman said as he walked her back to her room.

(End Segment. 4:00 a.m.)

"Let's keep moving." Oliver said as he woke Farkle and Cupid up. They were carefully making their way through the jungles of Vietnam trying to make it to safety. A.R.G.U.S. agents had tried to kill them yesterday with no reason. Oliver thought they did it because they found what they were looking for. All of this had started over a tiny computer chip. The chip had a program on it which could easily disable an entire nation's internet leaving the entire country open for a deadly invasion. Oliver was under the impression that he was stealing it for the safety of America, but Amanda Waller as usual had a hidden agenda. It was stolen from A.R.G.U.S. because they intended to undermine Congress and use it against Russia as means to start a war.

"This is bullshit." Farkle said as he pushed a branch out of his face.

"Stop complaining. We have to keep moving."

"I still haven't gotten my thank you for taking those damn bombs out of our heads."

"I said thank you." Cupid said as she twirled a heart on Farkle's arm.

"I know, I know." Farkle said as he pulled his arm away.

"Thank you." Oliver said regretfully.

"Try not to sound so excited." Farkle said as gunshots started to assault the trees a few feet in front of them.

"Get down!" Oliver screamed as a bullet ripped through his chest.

(End Segment. 4:00 p.m.)

"Any news on Oliver?" Ray asked Laurel as he walked onto the balcony where Laurel was leaning against a rail.

"Aquaman and a few of his men left a few minutes ago to follow up on something." She replied.

"Vietnam?"

"They didn't say. This doesn't feel right."

"What?"

"Being here. We should be out there helping find Oliver."

"You know that's not safe."

"It's better than staying here and doing nothing."

"It won't better if you wind up dead."

"What if he's already dead?"

"Don't think like that."

"It's hard not to."

"Look, I'm scared to but we have to be strong."

"We need Oliver." Laurel said as she embraced Ray in a hug and started to cry.

"He'll be back soon." Ray said as he wrapped his arms around her.

(End Segment. 7:00 p.m.)

Oliver, Farkle, and Cupid were fighting a losing battle near the edge of a beach in Vietnam. A.R.G.U.S. agents had them with their back against the ocean with nowhere to go. Farkle shot as best as he good while trying to hold Oliver up because Oliver had been shot once in the chest and twice in the leg. Cupid kept taking down 2 agents with each arrow she let fly but that wasn't enough. Just when they thought all hope was lost a giant wave of water rushed out from the sea and wiped out every single A.R.G.U.S. agent. Aquaman and four of his soldiers appeared from within the wave.

"Mr. Queen. It's nice to see you again." Aquaman said as he walked over to Oliver.

"It took you long enough." Farkle said as Oliver collapsed onto the beach bleeding.

"How bad are his injuries?" Aquaman asked as he knelt down next to Oliver.

"2 bullet wounds to leg and 1 in the chest."

"Bad, but he will not die."

"How'd you know where we were?"

"Your friends will explain that once we get back to my palace." Aquaman said as he picked up Oliver and led Cupid and Farkle towards the ocean.


	22. Chapter 22

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 22

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 22

(Saturday. 4/26/16. 11:30 a.m.)

Laurel, Maya, Roy, Ray, Farkle, Cupid, Aquaman, and a few of Aquaman's top soldiers were in gathered in Aquamans war room.

"How's Oliver?" Laurel asked.

"He's doing well. But he needs his rest which is why he is not here." Aquaman answered.

"So why'd you gather us in here?" Farkle asked.

"We need to assess what we know and come up with a plan of action."

"Well, we were sent to Vietnam to receive a computer chip that could do some pretty bad damage if it falls into the wrong hands. Then all of a sudden the same people that sent us to receive it were trying to kill us."

"What do you guys know?" Aquaman asked Laurel, Maya, Ray, and Roy.

"Not much." Laurel replied.

"All we know is that when we tried to track down Oliver they blew up our computer and tried to kill us." Maya said.

"I think what we all know is A.R.G.U.S. is the enemy." Roy said.

"Agreed. But we need to find out the story behind this computer chip and why your friends were nearly killed over it." Aquaman said.

"We should finish this discussion when Oliver is here." Ray said.

"I understand. We will meet back here later this evening." Aquaman said as he dismissed everyone.

(End Segment. 1:00 p.m.)

"Hey." Farkle said as he sat down on a stone bench next to Maya.

"Hi." Maya said awkwardly.

"Look, I know you probably have a lot to say so say it."

"I still don't understand why you did it."

"Why I helped Wells?"

"Why you betrayed us."

"I was just trying to help him get back to his own time."

"He tried to kill us Farkle."

"I know, I know."

"Then why help him?"

"He was lost. Once he got back to where he came from everything would be over."

"He was pure evil."

"He only did what he had to do."

"I don't believe that. But what I do believe is that you're just as bad as he was."

"That's not the case. He was right Maya. All of this that's going on is a domino effect."

"What are you talking about?"

"He said if we killed him the timeline would be affected. That's what's happening. This is a consequence of interfering with the timeline."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I do. And I can show you."

"How?" Maya asked. Farkle held out his hands towards her and she immediately knew what he was talking about. She reluctantly grabbed his hand and closed her eyes.

(End Segment. Late-2036)

"Where are we?" Maya asked Farkle as they appeared in front of a coffee shop. Farkle and Maya sat down in the chairs they had outside.

"New York City, 2036. See that girl right there." Farkle replied as he pointed to a building across the street. There was a beautiful blonde woman who was exiting the building that Farkle was pointing to.

"Yeah. Why does she matter?"

"Look closely." Farkle said. Maya took a closer look at the woman and gasped.

"Is that me?"

"No. That's your daughter."

"Th-that's Thea?"

"Yep. C'mon." Farkle said as they got up and started to follow her.

"How old is she?"

"Today is her 20th birthday." They followed her for a few more blocks until Thea walked into a graveyard.

"What is she doing here?"

"Just wait." Farkle said as Thea knelt down in front of a gravestone. Farkle and Maya ducked behind the gravestone right behind and Thea and listened as she started to talk.

"It's me again. It's my twentieth birthday today. Riley said you would've loved the woman I am and I hope she's right. I miss you. A lot." Thea said as she started to cry."

"Whose grave is that?" Maya whispered. Farkle gestured for her to be quiet as Thea kept talking.

"Everybody misses you. I love you mom." Thea said as she wiped her eyes and walked away. Maya's jaw dropped to the floor as she slumped against the gravestone.

"I want to go back." She whispered as Farkle grabbed her hand.

(End Segment. 5:00 p.m.)

"Where were you guys?" Laurel asked as she bumped into Maya and Farkle in the hallway outside Aquaman's war room.

"Just walking around." Farkle said.

"Are you okay?" Laurel asked Maya.

"She's been emotional all day today." Farkle answered.

"Oh. Well Aquaman wants to discuss a plan of action now."

"Cool." Farkle said as the three of them walked into the room.

"Hey." Oliver said smiling as he walked over to Maya and gave her a hug. "Is everything okay?" He asked after he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Y-yeah. It's just been an emotional." Maya said as Oliver glanced at Farkle.

"We'll talk later." Farkle said as Aquaman waved them over.

"Oliver and I have decided that the plan for right now is for Oliver to confront Ms. Waller directly." Aquaman said.

"Are you serious?" Roy asked.

"Don't worry. I'll have backup." Oliver said.

"He will. I shall be with him and you, Ms. Lance, Mr. Minkus, and Ms. Cupid will be waiting outside." Aquaman said.

"When is this going down?" Farkle asked.

"Monday. Waller usually isn't there on weekends." Oliver replied.

"What if this doesn't work?" Laurel asked.

"Then we try another approach." Aquaman said intensely.

End Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 23

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 23

(Monday. 4/28/16. 11:30 a.m.)

"What the hell were you thinking?" Oliver yelled as Farkle told him that he brought Maya to the future.

"I was trying to convince her that we should fix it." Farkle said.

"We already had a discussion about that."

"Oliver, what's happening now and what's going to happen is much worse than if we would've let Wells stay alive. You saw what's going to happen to Rosewood."

"I said we would try and prevent that from happening."

"Try. Try, but it'll still happen."

"Did you show her how she died?"

"No. I just showed her Thea visiting her grave."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Good."

"Oliver, we need to fix this."

"We are not going back and saving Wells life."

"I don't need your permission to do that."

"Farkle…" Oliver said as Farkle pushed past Oliver and left the room.

(End Segment. 1:45 p.m.)

Farkle knocked lightly three times on Maya's door before Maya opened the door.

"We need to talk." Farkle said as Maya let him in her room. "Where's Roy?" Farkle asked as he sat down in a chair that was in the corner of the room.

"He's going over some things with Aquaman and Oliver." Maya replied.

"Have you made a decision?"

"Yes. I want to go back."

"Good, we should-"

"Not to fix anything. I want to go back to the future."

"Why?"

"I want to see how I die."

"Maya I can't do that."

"Why not? Have you?"

"I have." Farkle admitted.

"If you let me see it, then I'll go back with you and fix everything."

"As much as I want that, I can't agree to it."

"Why not?"

"Seeing your own death will be much worse than anything else."

"But if we go back and fix it then I'll live."

"The mental repercussions of seeing that is not something I want to see you go through."

"You act like you've shown someone their own death before."

"I have."

"You have?"

"Yes. I will agree to anything else but that." Farkle said as he got up out of the chair and left Maya's room.

(End Segment. 6:00 p.m.)

"We will be leaving in a few hours. Is everyone prepared?" Aquaman asked everyone as they sat gathered in the war room.

"Could we go over the plan again?" Roy asked.

"You guys take out the guards on the outside. Me and Aquaman will do everything on the inside and will call you guys if we need any help." Oliver replied.

"Are you sure I can't go?" Maya asked.

"Yes. You're staying here with Ray and disabling all the security cameras."

"I hate to burst everyone's fun bubble but what if something goes wrong?" Farkle asked.

"That's why we have you guys." Oliver replied.

"He's got a point. We're not going up against just anyone." Laurel said.

"We need someone else." Ray said.

"Fine. I'll go make a phone call." Oliver said as he walked outside.

"What? Am I not enough?" Aquaman said jokingly.

"It's not that. A.R.G.U.S. is the most powerful thing we've ever been up against." Laurel said.

"I understand."

"My friend needs some help getting down here." Oliver said as he walked back in the room.

"I shall be right back." Aquaman said as he floated up to the surface.

"Who'd you call?" Roy asked.

"You'll see." Oliver answered.

"Is it someone we know?" Maya asked. Oliver opened his mouth to answer as Aquaman floated back down with Barry close behind.

"Hey guys." Barry said smiling as he touched down on the ground.

(End Segment. 8:00 p.m.)

After Laurel, Farkle, Roy, and Cupid finished taking out the guards on the outside of the building they moved into their positions as Oliver, Barry, and Aquaman went inside the A.R.G.U.S. building. Barry ran through the building taking out guards as they walked to Waller's office. Once they got to Waller's office Oliver and Aquaman walked inside and Barry stood guard outside.

"You always did have a flare for the dramatic Mr. Queen." Waller said as they sat down.

"You have some questions to answer." Oliver said.

"Who's your new friend?"

"None of your concern. Now I believe Mr. Queen had some questions for you." Aquaman replied.

"Why did you try to kill us?" Oliver asked.

"Your friends had compromised the mission." Waller answered.

"I want a better explanation."

"There are forces at work Mr. Queen that even you can't combat."

"What is going on?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"I would say you're more than obligated." Oliver said as Aquaman picked her up and pinned her against the desk. Oliver took a small blade out of his pocket and held it to her chest.

"You think I haven't been in these positions before Mr. Queen?" Waller said struggling.

"Not with me you haven't." He said as dug the blade deep across her chest. Waller screamed as Barry uncomfortably turned his head away.

"Trust me Mr. Queen you're better off without knowing." Waller grunted.

"Let me make that judgement." He said as he dug the blade deeper.

"All I know is a name."

"Give it up."

"Darkseid."

"What else do you know?" Oliver said as he tucked the blade back in his pocket and Aquaman put her back in the chair.

"He hired me and someone in Rosewood to keep you guys separated so he could kill you off one by one."

"Who did he hire?"

"I don't know."

"Who!" Oliver screamed as he held the knife to her throat.

"Umm Oliver we got to go." Barry said as he poked his head in the door.

"Leave now Mr. Queen. Prepare for what's coming." Waller said as they left.

End Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 24

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 24

(Wednesday. 4/30/16. 12:00 p.m.)

"I know the thought that one of your friends betraying you is a hard one, but we need a plan." Aquaman said as everybody sat gathered in the war room.

"That's usually Oliver's thing." Roy said.

"I don't have anything this time." Oliver said.

"I have to solve everything around here don't I?" Farkle asked.

"What do you got?"

"Time travel. We go back figure out who's working with Darkseid and go from there."

"Sounds easy." Roy said.

"Almost too easy. I don't like it." Oliver said.

"Why don't we just go to Rosewood for a few days and figure it out?" Maya asked.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Laurel asked.

"It's the only real way to figure everything out."

"I think some of us should stay here and keep an eye on A.R.G.U.S." Ray said.

"Agreed. Ray, Cupid, Farkle and Laurel should stay here." Oliver said.

"Sounds good." Laurel said.

"Let's start packing." Roy said.

(End Segment. 1:30 p.m.)

"Hey." Oliver said as Maya walked into his room.

"I want Farkle to come with us." Maya said as she sat down on his bed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I don't know, but he can sense good and bad in people. He's our best chance on figuring out who this mole is."

"Fair enough. Do you trust him?" Oliver asked as Maya stared at the ground. "He had a picture of you on his cell wall. He had pictures of everybody but a picture of you and him was at the center. He had his reasons."

"So you've forgiven him?"

"It took me awhile but yes I have."

"He betrayed us Oliver."

"I know he did. He's done a lot to make up for what he did."

"He said something to me. Something about the effects of seeing your own death. Do you know anything about that?"

"I do."

"Did he show you your death?"

"No. He saw his own."

"What?"

"It's not my place to explain."

"Ok. He said he saw my death. Did you see it too?"

"No." Oliver lied.

"I'm going to go talk Farkle."

"Ok. I'll call Caitlyn." Oliver said as Maya left the room. As he watched Maya leave he thought about the horrible thing that would happen to her in only a couple years unless he changed things.

(End Segment. 3:00 p.m.)

"You're coming with us." Maya said as she stood next Farkle on the balcony overlooking the beautiful underwater city.

"As of when?" Farkle asked.

"A few minutes. I talked to Oliver about you."

"All good things I hope." Farkle said smirking.

"How'd you die?" Maya asked. As soon as she did the smirk on Farkle's face wiped away and was replaced by a blank expression.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'd like to think that I can prevent it from happening."

"You know I'm not going to let it go so easily."

"Do you want to see? Do you see how I die?" Farkle said annoyed.

"I didn't mean it-"Farkle cut Maya off when he grabbed her hand.

(End -2018)

Maya and Farkle appeared in the middle of a burning city. Several buildings were on fire. Maya watched in horror as a building collapsed just a few feet behind them. Farkle dragged Maya behind some rubble.

"Where are we?" Maya asked.

"Metropolis, 2018." He answered.

"That's only two years away."

"Watch." He said as he pointed a few yards away from the rubble. She watched as a ten foot tall being flung a man in a red cape into a building.

"Darkseid." Maya whispered.

"Exactly. That guy in the cape. That's Superman. That other guy, that would be me." Farkle replied as Superman flew back towards Darkseid as future Farkle fired his gun and moved closer towards him. Darkseid kicked at Farkle but missed as Superman punched him in the chest knocking him down to one knee.

"Where's the cavalry?" Future Farkle asked Superman as Superman fired plasma beams from his eyes.

"I'm afraid you were the calvalry." Superman replied as Darkseid stood back up and grabbed Superman by the throat. He slammed him on the ground and pulled a green rock out of a pocket on his hip. He stabbed Superman in the chest and dragged it down until his organs spilled out of his body. Future Farkle had a horrified expression on his face as he started to run away. Darkseid laughed as he grabbed Superman's heart and started to calmly walk towards Farkle. Maya looked over at Farkle and saw that he had been looking at the ground. Maya looked back at was going on. Darkseid had future Farkle pinned to the ground and was rubbing Superman's heart in his face while laughing. Farkle was screaming as he tried to kick Darkseid off to no avail. Darkseid slowly pulled his arm off as Farkle's screams grew louder and louder. He tossed his arm aside and dug his finger nail in Farkle's chest as he pulled off Farkle's other arm. He raised his finger nail in the air as Farkle grabbed Maya's hand finally having enough of watching his death for the third time.

End Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 25

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 25

(This is a short chapter but I will get back to writing longer ones :).Due to the break I took I decided to time jump a little bit. Roy, Oliver, and Maya never found out who betrayed them and they did move back to Starling despite the fact that they're still dealing with A.R.G.U.S. Riley, and Maya are now juniors in highschool while everyone else has graduated. I'll put everyone's age at the end.)

(Friday. 9/25/16. 8:30 a.m.)

Roy, Ray, Laurel, Oliver, Barry, Zay, Brian, Letty, Dom, Roman, Tej, Cory, Topanga, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Clarisse, Sebastian, Aria, Josh, Toby, Spencer, Caitlyn, Emily, Caleb, Emilio, Sabrina and Aquaman all packed the waiting room while Katy and Riley were with Maya. As everyone caught up with each other, Annabeth pulled Oliver aside. "We need to talk." She told him as he followed her to an empty hallway.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Our Oracle spoke a prophecy last week that I think you need to hear."

"I'm listening." He said. As Annabeth told him the dangerous prophecy that still gave her shivers, as his jaw fell closer to the ground. "Who else knows?" He asked when she was done.

"Just me, Percy, and Chiron."

"What exactly does it mean?"

"It's hard to tell, these often have double meanings."

"What're we going to do about Maya?"

"I don't know, but from what you told me about the future, this changes everything."

"It does, besides it's already been changed."

"What'd you mean?"

"You haven't heard? Farkle's dead." Oliver said as Annabeth gasped.

"What happened?"

"A.R.G.U.S. assassinated him and a friend of mine about 2 months ago." He said as Annabeth took a deep breath as Letty walked over to them.

"The baby's here." She said.

(End segment. 10:00 a.m.)

Maya's doctor would only allow a small group if people in at a time to see her. Roy, Ray, Laurel, and Barry had just finished seeing her when Oliver, Zay, Brian, Letty, Dom, Roman, and Tej went to see her. "How you doing sunshine?" Letty asked smiling as they walked into the room.

"Surprisingly, childbirth isn't the most painful thing I've gone through." Maya replied as she handed Thea to Roman.

"You sure?" He asked as he held Thea and she cuddled up to him.

"That's a good look on you." Tej said laughing.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Watch your mouth man, you're holding a baby." Brian said as he slapped Roman in the back of the head. They all laughed as Roman handed Thea to Letty and Oliver pulled Dom over to the window.

"How long have you guys been back in the states?" Oliver asked.

"About a week, we're planning on going back to China tomorrow." Dom replied.

"I could use some extra help."

"A.R.G.U.S.?"

"Yep."

"You got room for all of us?"

"Not yet." Oliver answered as Dom looked over at Maya. He thought about it for a second then turned back towards Oliver.

"Ride or die right?" Dom said as he extended his hand towards Oliver. Oliver shook his hand and smiled.

End Chapter 25

Roy-19

Ray-32

Laurel-33

Oliver-35

Barry-28

Zay-17

Brian-34

Letty-35

Dom-39

Roman-33

Tej-32

Cory-40

Topanga-41

Percy-22

Annabeth-22

Grover-21

Clarisse-23

Sebastian-40

Katy-39

Aria-18

Josh-20

Toby-18

Spencer-18

Caitlyn-33

Emily-18

Caleb-18

Riley-17

Maya-17

Emilio-17

Sabrina-17

Aquaman-42

Batman-35

Wonder Woman-34

Martian Manhunter-38

Jason-22

Wren-23

(These are most of the character's ages that are in my extended fanfic universe xD)


	26. Chapter 26

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 26

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 26

(Sunday. 9/27/16. 10:45 a.m.)

"Caitlyn says the house is ready." Riley told Zay as she walked back into the hospital and sat next to him in the waiting room.

"Cool, cool. They should be back by 2, so we'll leave about 4." Zay replied as 4 men in suits walked in and sat down closely behind them. "Go get Barry and Oliver." He whispered as he quickly showed her the gun he had tucked in his waistband. She nodded and got up to walk to Maya's room. 2 of the men got up to follow her. Zay made sure no one was looking before he fired a bullet up in the air. "He's got a gun!" Zay yelled pointing at one of the men following Riley. He quickly grabbed Riley and they ran to Maya's room as the 4 men got lost in the crowd trying to escape the hospital. Roy, Laurel, Oliver, Katy, Sebastian, and Maya jumped a little when Zay and Riley burst into the room.

"We need to leave." Riley said panting.

"A.R.G.U.S.?" Oliver asked. Riley nodded as they got ready to leave.

(End Segment. 1:30 p.m.)

Barry managed to run Thea, Maya, and her hospital bed to the Arrow cave while the others had to squeeze in Zay's car. "Next time, some of y'all walking." Zay said as they walked in the Arrow cave and saw Ray setting up a makeshift hospital room for Maya.

"It's started again." Roy said as he sat down.

"You think Dom, Letty, and Brian will be enough?" Laurel asked as she leaned up against a table.

"They have to be. I already asked Aquaman and he's got enough on his plate." Oliver replied as he sat down.

"Are you guys needed back at camp?" Maya asked her parents.

"Unfortunately, yes." Katy answered as she stood by Maya's bed.

"I could stay." Riley suggested as she sat down next to Oliver.

"No. You guys have to get back to Rosewood." Oliver said.

"I got an idea." Barry said as he stood by the exit. Oliver gave him a questioning look. "I'll be back." He said as he sped out of the room.

"Any idea where he's going?" Sebastian asked as he stood next to Katy and Maya.

"None. But I hope he knows what he's doing." Oliver answered.

"Barry's a smart guy. He'll come through." Ray said as he stood next to Laurel.

(End segment. 2:45 p.m.)

"Sorry we're late." Dom said as he Letty, Brian, Tej, and Roman.

"You okay?" Letty asked Maya as she grabbed a chair and sat next to her.

"Yeah, I'm good." She answered as she let Letty hold Thea.

"We may have some extra help coming." Oliver told Dom and Brian as they sat across from him.

"What'd you mean?" Brian asked.

"Barry left awhile ago saying he had an idea."

"Aquaman?"

"No. I already asked him. He can't."

"So how are we gonna play this?" Dom asked.

"We should just go over there and clap them niggas." Roman replied.

"Shut yo dumbass up." Tej said as he finished packing up some stuff Oliver said he could take to Rosewood.

"I'm just saying it'd get the job done."

"Stay safe." Maya told Riley as she gave her a hug. Riley smiled with tears in her eyes as her, Roman, Tej, and Zay left.

(End segment. 4:00 p.m.)

"Can I speak to Mr. Kent?" Barry asked the secretary of the Daily Planet in Metropolis.

"Give me one minute." She said as Barry nodded and sat down. After a few minutes Clark Kent came down.

"How can I help you?"

"Come with me." Barry said.

"Excuse me?" He asked as Barry handed him a slip of paper. Clark read the paper. After he read it he took a deep breath and nodded as he followed Barry.

End Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 27

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 27

(Monday. 9/28/16. 8:30 a.m.)

Dom was talking to Maya when Oliver walked into the room with a sense of urgency. "Is everything okay?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. Dom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Oliver replied. Dom nodded and followed Oliver to the computers.

"What's going on?" Dom asked.

"They found out who A was." Oliver answered.

"That's good."

"Not really. It was Caitlyn."

"Ok,ok. But why keep this from Maya?"

"She tried to kill Aria, but Roman took the bullet."

"Is he good?"

"Yeah, but when Josh tried to chase her down she killed him."

"Where's she at now?" Dom asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"They don't know." Oliver answered.

"Who else knows?"

"Just me, you, and everyone in Rosewood."

"How are we gonna deal with this?"

"We're not. They can handle it. We got our own problem here."

"Waller?"

"She's planning on leveling the city just to find us." Oliver said.

(End segment. 10:45 a.m.)

Brian, Letty, Dom, Oliver, and Clark Kent all sat gathered coming up with a plan for Waller. "Thanks for staying with us Clark." Oliver said.

"As confusing as you guys explained it, what I do understand is that the world is in danger." Clark replied.

"So what our plan for this bitch?" Letty asked.

"I think it's obvious we have to fight offense on this one." Brian said.

"Agreed." Oliver said.

"How? From what I've been told A.R.G.U.S. is pretty powerful. How am I gonna make the difference?" Clark asked.

"In the future, at least the one we know of, which has been changed, you died. Hopefully now it'll be the opposite."

"You didn't tell me that I died."

"We weren't sure you would agree to help if we did."

"How many more secrets have you kept from me?"

"Nothing else."

"Are you sure?"

"Promise."

"That's all good, but we still need a plan." Brian pointed out.

"She's planning a war? Let's save her the trouble." Dom said smirking.

(End segment. 12:00 p.m.)

Maya have finally been allowed out of bed and decided to go for some burgers with Thea and Roy. Of course he had Laurel and Ray close by for protection. "Are you okay?" Roy asked as Maya sat down. Maya smiled at his overprotective side.

"I'm fine babe. I'm just sitting down." Maya replied.

"How's Thea?" He asked as Thea cooed happily. They shared a moment together as Roy's phone buzzed. "Hello?" He asked as he answered the phone.

"We got a problem." Ray said from the other side of the phone as Roy could clearly hear the sounds of a fight.

"Do we need to leave?"

"No, just hide."

"Got it." Roy said as he hung up. Maya had heard all she needed to and immediately started to grab Thea and ran to hide in the bathroom. Before she could even pick up the carrier, Nyssa al Ghul burst through the front door followed by twenty League members.

"Give up the baby now and we won't have to deal with this later." She said as she walked over to Maya.

"I wish you would try something." Roy said as Ray and Laurel came in through the roof and landed next to him and Maya.

"Your wish will be granted Mr. Harper. I want the baby by Friday or the League will rain hell upon you and everyone you love." Nyssa said as she and the League left leaving the pile of debris.

End Chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 28

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 28

(Thursday. 10/1/16. 8:00 a.m.)

"I need your guys' help." Oliver said as Percy answered the phone.

"Is Maya okay?" He asked.

"For now."

"What'd you mean for now?"

"The League wants Thea by tomorrow or we'll all have hell to pay."

"Oh scary."

"Percy, this is bad."

"I know, I know."

"Could this have something to do with the prophecy?"

"Oh shit. It probably does."

"Got a plan?"

"Is Oliver Queen asking someone else to make the plans?"

"Percy."

"Sorry. Where is the League based again?"

"Nanda Parbat."

"How bad would it be to go to Nanda Parbat?"

"It would be a suicide mission."

"Perfect. Let's go."

"Percy, no."

"You asked if I had a plan. This is my plan."

"We would need an army."

"We have a camp."

"Lives might be lost."

"That's always a risk for us."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"100%."

"Fine. On one condition."

"Which is?"

"Don't tell Katy or Sebastian."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Good. Gather your people and call me when you're ready." Oliver said as he hung up the phone.

(End segment. 10:00 a.m.)

"Where's Maya?" Oliver asked Brian as he walked into the meeting room.

"She's out with Letty and Dom. Is everything ok?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. Make sure she's stays safe."

"Ok. Somethings going on. What is it?"

"Nothing."

"I've heard enough about you to know when you're lying."

"They always think I'm lying."

"Are you lying now?"

"No." He said as he started to leave.

"Oliver." He called as Oliver started to leave.

"Yeah?"

"I heard the phone call."

"Look, don't tell anyone."

"You told Dom we'd focus A.R.U.G.S. He doesn't like being lied to."

"We are going to focus on them. This needs to be taken care of first."

"I'm going with you then."

"It's too dangerous. The League has been around way longer than A.R.G.U.S."

"I'm not asking your permission."

"Strap up."

"Big guns?"

"No. Guns won't do anything. Just wear armor."

"No weapons?"

"Percy'll bring some." Oliver answered.

(End segment. 2:00 p.m.)

"You're here earlier than I expected." Barry said as Riley walked into S.T.A.R. Labs.

"We got out early." Riley replied.

"Did you tell anyone you were coming?"

"Of course not."

"Good. We need to go over a few things."

"There's nothing to go over. This has to be done."

"Riley, you will be changed forever."

"I know that. This is is the solution to all our problems, Barry. Can't you see that."

"If it works. If not you could die."

"I know that. But Caitlyn can't win."

"That's what this is about."

"Yes, Barry. This is personal."

"I understand. I need you to be 100% sure about this."

"Have I not made it clear that I am?"

"Ok. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Let's get started then."

"I'll need an awesome nickname." Riley said as they walked out of the mainroom that was still in ruins.

"Let's call you what you'll be. Cyborg." Barry replied.

(End segment. 8:00 p.m.)

"Oliver makes the plans from now on." Brian said he, Oliver, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Clarisse all struggled against their chains. The six of them had unsuccessfully tried to invade Nanda Parbat by themselves.

"I thought you had an army." Oliver asked Percy.

"This is the best I could do on short notice. Camp's been pretty busy lately." Percy answered.

"We don't even have a back up plan do we?" Grover asked.

"Nope. I'm afraid not."

"Does anybody know we're here?" Clarisse asked.

"Nope." Oliver answered.

"This is quite the situation you've gotten yourself into Al Sah-Him." Nyssa Al-Ghul said as she walked into the room alone.

"Al Sah-Him is dead." Oliver growled.

"Oh you will be soon."

"You don't have to do this Nyssa."

"You will address me by Ra's Al-Ghul. If Thea Hart is not delivered to the League by tomorrow you will all die." She said as she cut Oliver's chest with her sword.

End Chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 29

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 29

(Friday. 10/2/16. 5:00 p.m.)

"Well it's been nice knowing you guys." Grover said as he noticed the sun going down. Percy held his head up and smiled slightly.

"Are you smiling right now?" Oliver asked.

"I am." Percy answered.

"Care to let us in on the joke?" Brian asked.

"Annabeth, how long has your hat been missing?"

"Since yesterday." She answered.

"And who was missing at the council meeting?" Percy asked slyly.

"Seaweed brain, you smart son of a bitch." Clarisse said.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"How y'all bitches doing?" Sebastian asked as he took off a blue Yankees cap. In his hands he held an old scroll.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Grover asked.

"We'll explain later. Is Chiron on his way?" Percy asked Sebastian.

"He should be here soon." Sebastian answered as he threw the hat back on when he heard Nyssa coming.

(End segment. 5:45 p.m.)

"How did you do it?" Nyssa asked as she opened the gate and walked over to Oliver.

"Do what?" He asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. Was this all apart of your plan Al Sah-Him?"

"Listen Ms. Ghul, if you haven't noticed we've been a little tied up lately." Percy said.

"I was not speaking to you son of Poseidon." Nyssa said as she slapped him with the edge of her bow. "You only have a few hours of life left." She said as she stormed out of the room.

"What did Sebastian do?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"He stole a scroll." He replied as if that was an obvious fact.

"Why?"

"It contains the same prophecy the Oracle spoke. Possibly something even more dangerous."

"How do you know this?"

"Chiron was there when it was first spoken. It turns out he has a long history with the league."

"So all this was Chiron's plan?"

"Yep."

"And what're we supposed to do when the League comes after us ten times harder because of all this?" Oliver asked.

"Let me know when you come up with something." Percy answered.

(End segment. 7:00 p.m.)

Oliver dozed off to sleep but was woken up by the sounds of screaming and airhorns. "The cavalry has arrived!" Percy said excitedly.

"What the hell is going on?" Oliver asked.

"That would be the party ponies."

"The what?"

"Yo Chiron! They're in here!" A centaur yelled as he struggled to open the gate.

"I gotcha!" Another centaur yelled as he rammed himself into the gate and broke through it.

"I do wish you guys would show some restraint." Chiron said as he trotted in. He cut everyone loose from their chains and handed them each a sword. "Mr. Queen, I'm told you know this place very well. Lead my brothers and Ms. La Rue to the library and take everything. Everyone else come with me." Chiron commanded. They all nodded and split up to do what Chiron had told them.

(End segment. 9:30 p.m.)

The party ponies decided to set up camp once they had gotten far away from Nanda Parbat. The others were warming themselves up by a fire while Chiron were talking privately in a tent.

"I can't." Oliver said as he just denied Chiron's offer to move into camp.

"I know you love your city Mr. Queen but think of Maya and Thea." Chiron replied.

"Then take them. I'm staying in Starling."

"Ok. But take this." Chiron said as he handed Oliver the scroll Sebastian had stolen.

"The prophecy?" Oliver asked. Chiron nodded as he started to read.

'The long dead will rise again, The curious runner shall deal with the frosty traitor, and a warrior will turn on the star.' Oliver already knew that. He blew the dust off and read the complete prophecy.

'The newly born will take the wonder, The League of seven will be the last to survive, and the cheetah will breath it's final breath on the bat in the rose.'

End Chapter 29


	30. Christmas Notice

Merry Christmas! :) the 30th chapter of Maya Meets Starling is coming the 26th and it's going to be a big one :)


	31. Chapter 30

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 30

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 30

(Saturday. 10/3/16. 4:00 p.m.)

"Where've you guys been?" Maya asked as Oliver and Brian walked into the Arrow cave.

"Brian will explain. Clark can I talk to you?" Oliver replied. Clark nodded and followed Oliver into a different room. "How are things going with A.R.G.U.S.?" He asked.

"They're relocating." Clark answered.

"What'd you mean?"

"They got vans moving in and out of the building."

"We'll deal with that later. How good are you with prophecies?"

"I've dealt with a few. Why, what's up?" He asked as Oliver handed him the prophecy. Clark read it over a few times.

"Don't you have a friend that was resurrected?"

"A couple. That's probably what the first line is about."

"Probably. I don't know about the rest. Have you told anyone else?"

"No. But we're moving Maya to a safer location."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later. Scope out A.R.G.U.S. and find out where they're moving." Oliver said as he went to go talk to Maya.

(End segment. 4:45 p.m.)

As Oliver walked back into the main room Roy walked over to him and shoved him into a table. "I thought we were done with the lies!?" Roy shouted.

"I had to tell them." Brian said.

"I had to protect you guys." Oliver said.

"When in your life has a lie ever protected anyone?" Laurel asked.

"She's got a point." Ray pointed out.

"I know. We have to get you out of Starling." Oliver told Maya.

"No." She replied.

"No?"

"I'm not going to run."

"I've told you how dangerous the League can be."

"And I know how dangerous all of us can be."

"I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Laurel's right. Lies don't protect anyone. I need to go feed Thea." Maya said as she walked out of the room. Roy took one last look at Oliver before he followed her.

"I'm sorry." Brian said.

"It's not your fault." Oliver replied.

(End segment. 5:20 p.m.)

"Where's Maya and Roy?" Oliver asked Letty as she walked in on him suiting up.

"They went back to Laurel's apartment. What're you doing?" She replied.

"The League is already in Starling. Make sure they stay safe."

"How do you know they're here?"

"I have a complicated relationship with the League. Look, just keep them safe."

"That's not how I do things. Brian, Dom, and I are going with you."

"The League can't be beat with cars."

"Is that all you think we do?"

"What else you got?"

"Give me five minutes to make a phone call." Letty said as Oliver nodded his head.

"Ok. Make it quick." Oliver replied.

(End segment. 7:00 p.m.)

"I'm not leaving." Maya told Ray as he walked into her room where she was crying into her pillow, while Laurel and Roy were playing with Thea in the living room.

"I know that, I'm not here to try and make you." He replied.

"Then why are you here?"

"To make sure you're okay. Everybody's stressed what's going on and I wanted to check on you." Ray answered as he sat down on her bed.

"I just don't want anything to happen to Thea."

"You really think they'll got through us?"

"No." She said smiling.

"Why haven't you used your powers?"

"They're too uncontrollable. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Would you use them for Thea?"

"I don't know and that's what scares me Ray. What kind of mom am I if I'm not willing to protect my child?" Maya asked as she started crying again.

"You're doing great Maya." Ray said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

(End segment. 8:00 p.m.)

"Mr. Queen, it's good to see you." Aquaman said as he see emerged from the water. Oliver had gone to Starling Bay to ask him for help while Letty was getting help on her end.

"Good to see you." Oliver said smiling.

"I hate making assumptions, but this isn't a social call is it?"

"No, no it's not."

"Fortunately I am available. What can I help you with?"

"The League of Assassins. They're here in Starling and they're after Maya and Thea."

"Not only do you have the help of all Atlantis, but you have it until we defeat the League. I have my own grievances with the League."

"It seems everyone does."

"That does not surprise me. They are a powerful organization. You'll need all the help you can get."

"Thank you."

"No thanks needed. I'm always willing to help a friend." Aquaman replied as he shook Oliver's hand.

(End segment. 9:00 p.m.)

"Oliver Queen. I almost didn't believe Letty when she said you were still alive." Luke Hobbs said as Oliver, Aquaman, and about twenty of Aquaman's soldiers walked into the abandoned warehouse where they agreed to meet.

"Luke. Never thought I'd see you again." Oliver replied.

"The feeling is mutual you son of a bitch."

"You two know each other?" Dom asked.

"We have a history." Oliver answered.

"What's our plan Oliver?" Brian asked.

"Nyssa will have people with her and people posted a few blocks away in each direction. So will we."

"Do they know we're coming?" Letty asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Trust me. This is the smartest thing to do."

"Do we have a backup plan?" Hobbs asked.

"We do." Oliver answered.

"What is it?"

"His name's Barry Allen."

"We definitely got this." Aquaman said.

(End segment. 10:00 p.m.)

"Where is Thea Hart?" Nyssa Al-Ghul asked as Oliver, Dom, Brian, and Letty climbed out of Dom's 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona. They had agreed to meet in an abandoned parking lot just outside Starling.

"Somewhere where you can't get her. Why is she so important to you?" Oliver replied.

"You've read the prophecy haven't you?" Nyssa asked as she noticed the confused looks on Letty, Brian, and Dom's faces. "He didn't tell you? When will you learn to trust the people that trust you?"

"They know what they need to. Now answer my question."

"Believe it or not I am trying to help you. The League has kept track of you and your friends. Trust me Al Sah-Him. Lead us to Thea."

"That's not going to happen."

"We'll see about that." Nyssa said as all hell broke loose.

(End segment. 10:45 p.m.)

The 10 to 15 League members that were behind Nyssa rush the four. Brian, Letty, and Dom ran to the trunk and pulled out swords and guns as Nyssa and Oliver started firing arrows at each other. As an arrow flew past Oliver's head he could hear the sound of crashing waves in the distance. Nyssa nearly took the advantage of a distracted Oliver but he ducked and the arrow pierced the headlight of the car instead. He fired on arrow which knocked Nyssa's bow out of her hand. He lowered his bow and started to walk over to her. Then a sword went through him. It happened in the blink of an eye. Barry came just in time to see the sword slide through Oliver's body. Before he could do anything Oliver fell to the floor with the sword still in him as his blood leaked from his body. The League member took off his hood and revealed himself to be Diggle.

End Chapter 30


	32. Chapter 31

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 31

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

(Reviews are back up so send me some :) :) )

Chapter 31

(Monday. 10/5/16. 8:30 a.m.)

"Welcome back." Sabrina said as Maya walked over to the brick wall where her and Emilio were waiting for Maya.

"You okay?" Emilio asked as he could see the pain and brokenness in Maya's face.

"No, no I'm not." Maya answered honestly.

"Is Thea okay?"

"Yeah, sh-she's fine. It's Oliver."

"What happened?"

"They killed him on Saturday."

"Who did?" Sabrina asked as Emilio went speechless.

"The League of Assassins. He was murdered trying to protect me!" Maya yelled as she started to weep.

"Don't do that, this isn't your fault."

"If I had stopped being a coward and used my powers he would still be here."

"From what I understand the League is very powerful. Even with your powers they couldn't have been stopped."

"I should've tried. Everyone around me dies. I don't want that to happen to you guys." She said as she gave them both a hug.

"What's going on?" Emilio asked.

"This is my goodbye."

"Maya don't." Sabrina called after Maya as Maya walked away two steps, then disappeared.

(End segment. 9:45 a.m.)

"Wow." Is all Aquaman could say when he arrived at Starling Bay and saw Cyborg.

"It's good to see you." Cyborg said smiling as she shook his hand.

"How is the rest of your team? Mr. Queen was a good man."

"That he was. We're all going through different emotions right now."

"Completely understandable."

"Did Oliver give you anything before the battle?"

"No. Why?"

"He spoke of a prophecy before he died and we can't seem to find it."

"He never talked about a prophecy to me."

"Arthur, I know he gave you the prophecy. This will get violent if it has to." Cyborg said as her arm turned into a four foot long glowing blue sword. Aquaman nodded sternly as the prophecy appeared in his hand. Cyborg's arm went back to normal as Aquaman handed her the prophecy.

(End segment. 10:30 a.m.)

"Guys we have a problem." Roy said as he walked into the Arrow cave. Clark, Emily, Ray, Dom, Letty, Brian, and Cyborg were all gathered in the Arrow cave while Laurel was at home with Thea.

"What's going on?" Clark asked.

"Maya disappeared."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, worried.

"I just got off the phone with her friends and they said she literally vanished." Roy answered.

"She must be using her powers." Ray pointed out.

"She won't leave without saying goodbye to Thea." Dom said.

"I'll go the apartment and see if she's there." Letty said as she left.

"You know I hate to say it, but we can't go after her." Brian pointed out.

"She knew that when she left. Unfortunately I have to get back to Rosewood, so I'm not gonna be able to help." Cyborg said.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Roy asked.

"It's Maya. She'll back eventually." Cyborg answered.

(End segment. 12:00 p.m.)

"Maya left Starling." Emily told Nyssa as she walked into the abandoned warehouse where the League had set up base.

"What do you mean?" Nyssa asked as she walked over to Emily.

"She left Starling this morning."

"Do you know where she went or where she would go?"

"No."

"Is there a way to track her?"

"Not that we know of."

"I know what has to be done."

"What?"

"If she doesn't want to die, then her family will die for her."

"What do you mean?"

"I will leave half the League in your control while the other half leaves with me to destroy Camp Half-Blood."

"Yes ma'am."

"If the rest of Oliver's team is not dead when I get back, you will be." Nyssa warned her.

End Chapter 31


	33. Chapter 32

Maya Meets Starling Chapter 32

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Arrow and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 32

(Tuesday. 10/5/16. 8:30 p.m.)

Laurel. that's who's image flashed in Ray's mind as the arrow flew towards his face. Just when Ray thought his life was over, the arrow was gone and Barry was standing in front of him. "You good?" Barry asked.

"Y-yeah I'm good." He answered as Barry joined the fight. As he recovered from initial shock he noticed the all out war going on. The League of Assassins had broken into the Arrow cave. Laurel. Once again she flashed through Ray's mind. He ran over to his A.T.O.M. suit and immediately put it on.

"Go!" Roy shouted as he and Ray made eye contact. Ray nodded, blew a hole through the ceiling, and flew to Laurel's apartment. What he saw when he got there confirmed his worst fears. The entire building was in flames. Wasting no time, he flew straight into the fire and headed to Laurel's apartment. He saw a League member with Thea in their arms, ready to hop out the window. He could have killed the kidnapper, but he let them escape when he saw the body on the couch.

"Ray, Ray is everything ok over there?" Brian asked through Ray's headset.

"No. They took Thea and killed Laurel." He replied.

(End segment. 9:30 p.m.)

"It's all my fault." Ray said as he laid Laurel's body down on a hospital bed in S.T.A.R. Labs. The League of Assassins had ambushed them in the Arrow cave and completely destroyed it. Both Dom and Letty died defending each other, while the league killed Roy because he didn't know where Maya was. Barry and Wonder Woman arrived just in time to save the others. Emily had revealed herself a traitor when she stole the prophecy and left with the League.

"None of this is anybody's fault." Barry told him.

"You're wrong. This is Emily's fault and she won't get away with it." Brian said quietly.

"Agreed, but we need a plan." Clark pointed out.

"Myself, you, and Mr. Allen are the only ones capable of stopping the League." Wonder Woman stated.

"I'm coming with you guys." Ray said with a hint of vengeance in his voice.

(End segment. 10:45 p.m.)

"I need you." Maya said as she stood in front of the cage.

"You and the kid finally need me?" Slade Wilson asked her.

"Oliver's dead."

"You here to deliver my funeral invitation?"

"I'm here to set our deal in motion."

"You must really be in some trouble."

"Are you helping or not?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

"How will the rest of your team feel when they find out you've been lying all these years?"

"They'll understand."

"Sure they will. Are you going to keep up your end of the deal?"

"I'll think about it."

"So where are we going?" He asked as Maya let him out of the cage.

"Nanda Parbat. We're getting my daughter back." Maya answered.

(End segment. Tuesday. 10/6/16. 12:00 a.m.)

"Maya?" Barry asked, shocked when he saw her and Slade outside Nanda Parbat.

"What are you doing here?" Maya replied.

"We could ask you the same thing." Clark pointed out.

"I'm here to get my daughter back."

"So are we." Wonder Woman added.

"Strength in numbers." Slade said.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Barry asked him.

"I'll explain later. You guys got a plan?" Maya answered for Slade.

"Have Mr. Allen take out the guards, rush in, get your daughter, and kill the traitor." Wonder Woman explained.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Slade asked as Barry zoomed away.

"Let's do this." Barry said when he came back.

"Grab me." Maya commanded everyone.

"What?"

"Now." She repeated, this time more sternly. They all listened and in a matter of seconds they were in the main hall. When they appeared there, Emily's half of the League was gathered in a circle while Emily was standing over Thea with a knife. Maya closed her eyes and when she reopened them the room was empty except for her, her team, Emily, and Thea. "They're outside. Keep em busy, I got this bitch." She said as they nodded and left to go fight.

(End segment. 1:15 a.m.)

"Let me explain." Emily said trembling as Maya waved her hand and Thea disappeared.

"No. I'm done playing nice." Maya said as Emily quickly took her sword off her back.

"This is all for the greater good. Trust me."

"No. And let me explain something to you. For the longest time I was afraid of my powers, afraid of myself. When Oliver died I promised myself I would no longer be scared." Maya explained. Emily, who was visibly terrified, gripped her sword tightly and swung at Maya. Maya raised her hand in the air and Emily froze in mid-swing. She the forced the sword to slide slowly than Emily's hand, cutting it deeply. "Tell Oliver he was right." Maya said as the sword levitated in the air, then plunged itself into Emily's neck.

End Chapter 32


End file.
